Breaking Glass
by Luna25684
Summary: It was finally Eriol's turn to test sakura, but it seems that Sakura is not Eriol's only objectives. Eriol has set his eyes on two others, and Kaho didn't like that. The night Eriol arrived, both Tomoyo and Toya began to have strange dreams... Find out what secret Eriol is keeping, and what this secret has to do with the Li clan, the Kinomoto, and the Daidouji family.
1. Prologue

**This is my first CCS fanfiction. I haven't watched it in a long time, but I did liked it very much, though wished for a different ending for both Eriol and Tomoyo though. I also feel for Toya. I wonder what it is with CLAM and male pairings as well as leaving their stories filled with unanswered mysterious, and seemingly left unfinished. Though I do understand the need for suspense, but all this mystery is just killing me!**

**So, I decided to solve things on my own, though this fanfiction. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**Pairings **(I'm not going to tell you all of them, it'll be fun to leave you guessing)**:**

**-Sakura &amp; Syaoran**

*****PLEASE READ THE QUESTIONS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Declaimer: I Don't owe Cardcaptor Sakura, they belong to CLAM. **

* * *

**Prolong: The Arrival of The Mysterious Boy**

It was a silent night in Tomoeda. Everyone was in their house; Sakura stressing over her unfinished summer assignments, Syaoran worrying about his sudden call back to Hong Kong, and Tomoyo coming up with new designs for Sakura's customs in her drawing books.

Dispute the fact that the Last Judgement had already passed and all the Clow Cards were now gathered- thus ending the adventures, Tomoyo was still hopeful. For reasons she didn't know, Tomoyo felt as though another occasion would present itself in which Sakura would once again be wearing her customs. She didn't know where that feeling came from, but she knew she was right. And Tomoyo's senses had always proven to be right, even when she's wrong, she's right. And of course, this time was no exception, as Tomoyo's senses was proven correct once again with the arrival of a new transfer student from England...

* * *

Outside, the wind shifted and a lone figure landed on the top of the Torii, the setting sun behind him. Two more figures arrived after him, one the figure of a female with large butterfly wings on her back, emerging from the Torii, the moon rising behind her. The other was a best with large butterfly wings on its back, who'd leaped onto the Torii, the sun behind it. The figure in the center, a young boy with round glasses holding a large staff that towered over him, smiled.

He watched the figure heading towards him, and he and his guardian leaped down to meet her.

"Welcome back," greeted the woman with a bow. "Master."

The child nodded his head in return, a small smile on his face. "It's nice to be back," greeted the voice of a man and the child looked up to the sky. "It's been a long time since I've come back here... How long has it been? 12 years? ... No, it should be shorter than that, but it sure does feel longer..." He sighed and turned to the side to smile lovingly at the other woman now floating beside him.

"Hello Nadeshiko," he greeted warmly.

Nadeshiko smiled warmly in returned, and greeted, "Hello. So it's finally come to this stage now, has it?"

The boy merely smiled back at her and continued to walk down the shrine steps, his guardians right beside him.

* * *

Toya was sitting in the kitchen with Fujitaka when he felt it. That strange feeling of magic. He knew it wasn't Sakura or that Brat, as Sakura was up in her room while the Brat was at his house. Kaho, on the other hand, seemed a possible choice, but Toya felt that this presence did not belong to her either, for it was foreign yet at the same time, strangely familiar to him.

_'This feeling...' _Thought Toya. Suddenly, an image of a large back sword appeared in his mind and Toya became startled by it that he almost dropped his tea cup.

"Is something wrong, Toya-san?" questioned Fujitaka.

Toya snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "No. Nothing... It's nothing..."

Fujitaka continued to star at him for a moment before going back to his work.

_'What is this, ominous feeling...?'_ Wondered Toya.

Later that night, Toya found himself dreaming of a black haired man who looked much like himself, wearing a black cloak with blue, block-like linings along the edges. The fact that both Toya and this man had the same face was not the only thing that was surprising, but he was also holding the sword that Toya had seen earlier that evening.

Toya would continue to see this dream for two more nights, until he finally grabbed his Other's offered hand and walked through the glass in order to "retrieve" what he had lost.

His Other had held out his hand to Toya and said, in the same voice as Toya's own, "Come. Take my hand and let us go retrieve what you have lost, Toya." Of course, the first night, Toya did not hear this, and woke up before he could say anything back. The second night, he only hear some parts of it, as the words seemed broken to him. Finally, on the third night, Toya heard it all clearly and was able to move and reach out for his Other's hand.

After that night, Toya's dreams changed and he would find himself dressed as his Other and experience different dreams each night, some developing from the last dream while some was a replay of the old dream- though Toya seemed to have forgotten some of them when he woke up.

One of the dreams he clearly remembered, or at lest vividly, was of him and Yukito, either as children or adults. Yukito would also be wearing a dirty creamed colored robe and would sometimes be carrying parchments and other times holding a silver staff of the crescent moon. When Toya first saw that, he had thought, _'A priest.'_ He didn't know why he'd thought that, but that was what his mind came up with. That, and the fact that they were childhood friends and that Yukito is almost always by Toya's side, and is very important to him; almost as if he could not live without him.

In another dream, Toya found himself as a child no older than ten, sitting beside Koha's futon as she slept in a traditional room made for nobles back in the old eras of the East. Then, in another dream, he grew into a preteen who looked to be late lest fourteen, and watched as Kaho's skin became deadly pale and her breathing labored. For some reason, Toya knew the beautiful, old woman in front of him was going to die soon, and his heart ached. He watched as with sad eyes as she smiled at him, her eyes loving as she reached out for his cheek. He listened as she whispered, "Thank you, for everything. Both of you. Thank you." She looked passed Toya and into the shadows of the room. Then she looked back at Toya. "I wished I had meet you early... if I did, I wonder... how my life would be... I'm coming, my child... Konoha." He remembered her hands going cold and numbed in his and how he'd cried out the name "Kohana" as tears fell of his cheeks.

Aside from himself, Toya also felt the presence of another person in the room, sitting farther back so as to not disturb them. The presence was always so lingering, sometimes there, sometimes not. Toya could never see who the person was, but knew that he was a man dressed in black. For some reason, Toya didn't like this man very much. Aside from the fact that he knew the man was smiling, as he felt that he always is, there was also another feeling in him that made him feel as though he could not trust the man. Almost as though there was something the man had done that Toya didn't like, and it wasn't just the fact that he was smiling while Kaho was passing, but Toya felt as though there was something else. Something he'd forgotten.

Once Toya realized that, the dream changed and Toya found himself as a teen standing in front of a blooming sakura tree, holding hands with a young Tomoya under the blue moon in the dark void. A feeling of warmth and sadness washed over him, and Toya found himself wanting to cry as he continued to stare at the spot under the tree, where he felt as though someone should be standing there. But who? At first, Toya thought it was Sakura, but then, it didn't feel right. But he knew it was someone important to both him and Tomoyo, as it was obvious that the young child no older than twelve, was crying. And if there was one thing he knew about Daidouji Tomoyo, it was that she rarely ever cried, or let her true emotions show, for that matter- at least not openly. But here she was, crying her hearts out... For someone very important to both of them...

Toya opened his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't and instead, tears flowed and he vowed, "I will never forgive him."

The dream changed again after he uttered those words, and Toya found himself still holding onto Tomoyo's small hand while the black cloaked man walked away from them.

There were other dreams as well, of course, but these were one of the dreams that stood out to Toya the most. The ones that he remembered of most and the ones that he could not seem to forget so easily.

* * *

Tomoyo looked up from her sketchbook and stared out into the night, her eyes gazed over. _'This feeling...' _She thought in a daze.

"He's here," Tomoyo whispered, as if in a trance. "The wind is shifting. He's finally here..." Then, her eyes returned to normal, and Tomoyo blinked a few times in confusion before shrugging and going back to her sketchbook.

Later that night, Tomoyo dreamt of herself sitting in a dark void, in front of a large, oval mirror. On the other side of the mirror reflected a girl much like herself, except this girl had black hair and was dressed in the feudal-era clothing fit for a princess, which Tomoyo guessed she was, if the eastern type crown on her head was any indications to go by.

The young princess smiled at Tomoyo and placed her hand on the glass mirror. Tomoyo would continue to dream this dream until she finally touched hand with the Princess as she uttered the words, "Let us retrieve what you have lost."

After that, the dream changed, and Tomoyo found herself dressed as the Princess and was standing beside two other figures. One figure stood on the left, it was a woman with short, black hair in ninja clothes. The second was a large man with red eyes, grinning and holding a long katana behind his head. Even though he seemed manic and bloodthirsty, Tomoyo was not afraid of him. On the contrary, his presence was very much welcomed and comforting to her. Though for some reason, the man also reminded Tomoyo a bit of Kero. And Tomoyo had the feeling of being very close to this boy and loves to tease him.

Other times, Tomoyo found herself dreaming of running into either a shadowed man's arms, or a shadowed woman's arms, sometimes both. Other times it was Toya, who could be found with Yukito in almost all of her dreams, or the Samurai Boy. Tomoyo also dreamt of herself meeting with the Emperor and the Empress, but she didn't remember much of that dream, aside from the fact that the Ninja maid and the Samurai Boy were beside her. Also, Toya and Yukito stood off to the side and Toya nodded his head at her in encouragement before Tomoyo started her performance. Of what she wasn't sure, but she remembered being dressed up beautifully and holding a beautiful fan in her hand.

Once, Tomoyo dreamt of Toya and the boy glaring at each other just like how Toya and Syaoran would glare at the other out in the real world. Tomoyo laughed at that when she woke up. As for the ninja, it seems she was very protective of Tomoyo and would often case Tomoyo down and prevent her from leaving the palace grounds. Though Toya sometimes sneaks her out with Yukito and they'd visit the marketplace together. It seemed that both she and Yukito were one of the priests and priestesses of the moon who protects the land, and that is the reason why they were kept at the palace. Tomoyo doesn't know much about Toya though, but guessed he might be a samurai as well, if the word on his hip was anything to go by.

Sometimes Tomoyo had to wonder, did she make all of this up just to satisfy herself? Had she placed herself in Sakura's place in this dream of hers? But that didn't feel right... Tomoyo knows not why, but she knows that it didn't feel right, that kind of thought.

Other times, Tomoyo found herself sitting in a traditional Japanese (or was it Chinese? Maybe Korean?) room in front of the shadowed woman. Even though Tomoyo couldn't see the woman's face, she knew that the woman was very beautiful. Tomoyo had always felt so completely at ease with the woman; warm, comfortable, and loved, whenever she was in her presence.

In another dream, Tomoyo had witness the woman fall to the ground in her own pool of blood right in front of her eyes. Toya was hugging her protectively from behind, holding her back as both had their eyes widen at the sight of the sad smile and worried eyes that the woman sent towards them. Tomoyo remembered screaming once she'd finally gotten to this part, and had called out to the woman, but Tomoyo couldn't hear what she, nor what Toya and the woman, had said, as she'd woken up, screaming just like in the dream. Tomoyo cried for quite sometime that day and was sad, dark and gloomy for most of it. It was a good thing that it was a day off and Tomoyo got to stay home the entire day. She'd opt to staying out in the garden and had asked for some peaches* and plums*, lotus* tea, as well as some peony* flowers, forget-me-nots*, and dahlias* to be arranged on the table for her.

The dream she remembered after that one was of her and Toya kneeling down beside the woman's lifeless form in that cold, dark room while the man stood with his back to them, his face slowing anger as his held his weapon- a large, golden staff with the hint looking much like a cross, except the bottoms was longer and much more pity, like a dagger, whereas the two off to the side looked like two hands clasped together over a person's head. Tomoyo couldn't make out much of the tip though, but knew from it's shadows that it looked like the sun, or at least similar to it- up protectively in front of them. There were others with him too, a blonde haired man in a white cloak, holding a gold staff with a blue crystal floating in the middle. An upside down crescent moon was at the bottom of it and the rest of the staff fanned out like wings. Yukito was also standing there, kneeling down next to Toya, who had his black sword in hand while Yukito had his silver moon staff. Tomoyo also noticed the shadows of a blue staff laying next to her while another silver staff was beside the dead woman. Tomoyo couldn't see all of it in the shadows though, but she knew both staff had the moon on them and that the woman was a moon priestess, the one who'd taught Tomoyo herself. There were also others there, such as the Samurai Boy, the Ninja Maid, Yue, Keroberos, and two others- a girl who used crystals just like Yue, but hers' was pink, and a blue panther much like Keroberos. Both had butterfly wings instead of angel wings. All were glaring at someone. But who, Tomoyo didn't know, yet felt that she knew. She knew that bloodthirsty smile, but whose was it? Tomoyo had woken up sweating to those dreams and had left home with a heavy heart, knowing that in that dream, there was blood and death, many deaths.

The next dream that she remembered clearly was of her and Toya standing in front of a lone sakura tree under the blue moon. Toya held her hand in his as they both stared sorrowfully at it, and Tomoyo heard Toya whispered, "I'll never forgive him." She didn't like that... Tomoyo didn't like that hateful look in Toya's eyes, nor did she like what he had said. She felt her heart break as she looked back at the sakura tree and she remembered thinking, _'Everything is falling apart without you... Please come back to us. To him, soon... We really can't live without you...'_ There was something else Tomoyo had said at the end of that sentence, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember it. And she knew that it was something important, important enough to lead to the discovery of the woman's identity.

After that, Tomoyo had another heart breaking dream where she stood holding hands with Toya as the black cloaked man walked away from them, deeper into the void that seems, to Tomoyo, like a blood red battlefield. Tomoyo didn't want him to go. She found herself reaching out to his lonely figure, but stopped herself and looked back at the determined face of Toya's instead, and decided to stay. She'll meet with the man once again soon enough, she knew it. And when that time comes, she'll have the courage to stay by his side and, hopefully, ease his aching and lonely heart that also yearns for her...

* * *

Tomoyo meet him the day after her first dream had started. Hiiragizawa Eriol, the transfer student from England. The minute he'd come into the room, her body froze as his eyes briefly met hers before turning away again. It seemed that they were the only ones to have noticed it. After that day, Tomoyo felt as though she was constantly being watched by those familiar gray eyes that no doubt belonged to Eriol. Sometimes when she turned around, she would find him smiling back at her, his familiar presence comforting her, making her feel safe, and causing her to smile one of her rare, true smiles back at him.

* * *

The first time he met him, Toya knew he didn't like Hiiragizawa Eriol. For reasons he couldn't fathom, Toya just knew that the Kid could not be trusted. That under that familiar, gentlemanly smile lies a manipulative evil, one capable of causing mass destructions. And he didn't like that. It didn't help that his new teacher and ex, Kaho, who'd transferred over to the high school section and was now teaching his class this term, also seemed to know the kid. Apparently she was his tutor back in England and they had lived together for three years because of that job. And although their relationship had ended years ago- three years to be exact, as she had left him in favor of teaching this Kid, apparently- Toya could not help but feel jealous whenever she looked at the Kid with loving eyes met for a lover instead of a teacher and a young student. He had to wonder the nature of their relationship, but from what he could tell, it seemed as though The Kid doesn't know, which he, for some reason, highly doubted, or the Kid just doesn't returned the feeling. Toya was relieved when he reached that conclusion, but now could not help feeling protective of Tomoyo, whom the Kid seemed to show even more interest in, as his face would brighten up considerably whenever he was around Tomoyo and they plotted together. Toya always got the chills whenever that happened and a feeling of dread would follow. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one to have noticed the Kid's interest, Kaho and that Brat noticed it too. And none of them seemed to like it very much, each for their own personal reasons. Though both Toya and Syaoran's were close, if not exactly the same. Yet, despite all these negative feelings, Toyo could not help but somehow feel deeply connected to the strange and mysterious boy who gives even him the creeps sometimes.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Symbols**** and Meanings of the fruits and flowers used:**

***Plum blossoms**\- strong personality, unafraid of difficulties, and it's also the symbol of winter, since it blooms at the end of winter to welcome the New year and say goodbye to the old

***Peach Fruit (Chinese)**\- long life, association of immortality, divine fruit of gods

***Sakura**\- represent the fragility and beauty of life (AKA life is short), End of winter (the difficult period), Start of prosperity, beautiful nature, joy, freshness, new generation, &amp; the life cycle in Japan, Feminine beauty and principle in China

***Lotus**\- Purity &amp; enlightenment

***Peony (Meaning "beautiful" in Chinese)**\- Happy marriage, good fortune, Bashfulness- legend has it that mischievous nymphs hide in its petals and that's why it's called such, riches, honor, &amp; Prosperity

***Forget-Me-Not**\- Faithful love, undying hope, Memories, True love, Do not forget

***Dahlia**\- Dignity, Elegance, Good taste

*****Quiz Questions!** (I Do this to help you all review better, so please review)**: **

**1\. What do you think of the dreams? Any special meanings you can find in it? any theories on it? What do you think it means?**

**2\. Find anything significant about the meanings of the flowers and fruits in relation to this story? **


	2. The Girl Under The Sakura Tree

**The Girl Under The Sakura Tree**

Tomoyo was so excited. Today they were going over to Eriol's house to shoot a movie. Sakura was going to be wearing a kimono for this one. Tomoyo squealed, she couldn't wait!

The minute they all got to Eriol's house, both Tomoyo and Toya felt a sense of familiarity wash over them. Kaho greeted them at the front door and the children found out that she's living with Eriol, and is acting as his and Nakuru's guardian. Turns out, Kaho is Eriol's tutor under his grandfather's orders. Apparently, Eriol came from a very wealthy family in England. Needless to say, Toya was not at all happy about this, and both Tomoyo and Yukito noticed it.

* * *

They were once again filming the scene outside and Tomoyo smiled as she watched Sakura talking to Nakuru about her script. Syaoran had been called away by Nakuru to help out with the crew work while Tomoyo filmed Sakura. On the other side stood Toya and Yukito, both watching Nakuru talking to Sakura about her lines and poster.

Suddenly, the wind blew and both Tomoyo and Toya heard a girl's voice, humming a familiar song, yet both knew that they'd never heard it before.

Toya, enchanted by the voice, and Tomoyo, wishing to know who the owner of the beautiful voice was, decided to follow it. Both felt a sense of longing from the depths of their hearts, and something akin to familiarity from both the voice and the song.

No one seemed to be bothered by the fact that both Tomoyo and Toya were walking in the same direction, Toya following a few feet behind her. They were too focused on what they were doing and trying to not anger the awakened Nakuru demon anymore then they've already have. The only one who did notice was Yukito, as he'd noticed Toya moving away from him to follow Tomoyo. Yukito could only smile at that, thinking of how protective Toya could be to his kins before shaking his head and turned back to watch Nakuru ordering the crew around. When she turned her demonic eyes on him, Yukito ran to her and obeyed her biddings with a happy smile on his face.

As she walked farther, Tomoyo spotted a Sakura tree in the distance and stopped.

"Ara," she said, blinking as she held her camera in one hand. "I didn't know there was a Sakura tree here..." Tomoyo continued to walk towards the tree, Toya now closely behind her.

As the two got closer, both noticed a black haired girl around Tomoyo's age standing under the Sakura tree, one hand reaching up as she happily sang her song.

The girl was wearing a dress with short, puffy red skirt that had gold patters at the bottom. The top half was a purely white silk bourse, connected to the bottom half by a white ribbon with pink flowers on the side, like a belt. It looked like peony flowers. Something silver was hanging from the flowers. It looked like a silver crescent moon and two silver bells. Her shoes was also red with gold patters and the same pink flower at the top. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind and she had two peony flower ornament on the back of her head, white laced ribbons hanging down from it and also blowing in the wind as she danced around.

The girl seemed to realize that she was being watched, and stopped her singing and dancing in favor of turning her head towards the two onlookers. The minute Tomoyo and Toya met with the girl's amethyst eyes, both instantly felt a sense of familiarity and warmth go through their body. Yet at the same time, both left like crying, their hearts aching in pain and longing for reasons neither knew.

The girl smiled at them and said, "Tomoyo, Toya." Before disappearing into Sakura petals as the wind carried them away.

Both Toya and Tomoyo found themselves crying at the sight and wondered why. Both had even gone so far as to take a step forward and reached out for her. Once they came back to their senses, Tomoyo wondered if what she saw was a Clow Card, but ruled that theory out when she remembered that Sakura had already collected all the cards. Then she wondered it this was another adventure that would cause Sakura to turn more cards into Sakura Cards and grinned. She would have to tell Sakura about this, and Sakura will need a costume too. Tomoyo squealed on the inside.

Toya, on he other hand, wondered if what he saw was a spirit of the Sakura tree or a ghost of someone. She certainly felt too divine to him to be just a mere ghost. And the fact that Tomoyo saw her too must mean that she was very strong. Either that, or Tomoyo inherited the ability to see the supernatural like him, or developed it from her time with Sakura and that Brat. Either way, Toya was still left to wonder just who the girl was and how come she knew their names. It seemed almost as if she was waiting from them...

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo spotted Eriol from behind the tree and it snapped her out of her daydreaming while her voice snapped Toya out of his thoughts, as both looked at the kid coming up from behind the tree. They both walked closer and were not standing under the tree, close to the place that the mysterious girl once stood.

"Ohayo Daidouji-san," greeted Eriol, his usual smile on his face. He looked to Toya, who in turn, was staring back at him with calculating eyes. "Ito... Kinomoto-san." Toya's eyes narrowed a little at that and Eriol's eyes wondered over to the Sakura tree. A fond smile graced his lips and Eriol reached out a hand to touch the tree. "I see you've found the Sakura tree." Eriol's eyes seemed to flash with something akin to fondness as he looked at the tree with, what Tomoyo interpreted as, warmth, love, and caring eyes.

He then turned back towards them with a different kind of smile on his face, Tomoyo noted. Though it didn't lack the love, warmth, or care it showed to the tree, it just lessened a bit. If Tomoyo was able to see his eyes, then she would've been able to read more into it. But Eriol knew that and that was the reason why he'd chosen to close his eyes. He also knew that there were only so many people who were able to tell the difference by just looking at him, but even less were able to tell if he had his eyes closed.

"So, did you see her?" he asked, his smile now cheery and playful.

Both Tomoyo and Toya were startled by the question as they watched Eriol stepped over to them.

"Who Hiiragizawa-kun?" Questioned Tomoyo.

Eriol smiled widely. "Why the so called ghost of this Sakura tree of course!"

"Ah, so she was a ghost then?" Tomoyo looked a bit disappointed, but then questions came into her head and she tried to figure it out. She turned to Toya for answers.

"Yes," Eriol answered before his turned thoughtful as his eyes gazed up to the sky. "Though she doesn't often show herself before others..." He smiled at them. "I wonder why she showed herself to the both of you."

Tomoyo fidgeted a bit for reasons she didn't know. "W-why is she here, Hiiragizawa-kuna? How..." Tomoyo stopped, feeling as though this was a bad topic to bring up. Her head bent down, bangs hiding he eyes, and her voice was reduced to a whisper. "How, did she die?" For some reason, both Toya and Tomoyo thought back to the Sakura tree in their dream and dread fell over them.

There was a silent pause as Eriol continued to look at Tomoyo, his smile wavering a bit as it lessened into one of extreme sadness. Even though her head was down, Tomoyo could feel Eriol stiffen and his form becoming sad and hopeless at the question. Though to the untrained eyes, it won't have mattered as they would not have noticed because Eriol was very good at hiding it, but both Tomoyo and Toya noticed it. Toya narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Suddenly,the wind blew by strongly, almost knocking Tomoyo off her feet had Toya not grab her by the arm and steady her. Eriol had also snapped out of his thoughts and reached out for her as well, his eyes flashing with what seemed to be panic for a moment. But he then retreated his hand when Toya got her, and smiled fondly at the sight before him, his eyes almost regretting and sad.

"Thank you, Toya-san," said Tomoyo, a greet flu smile on her face as she looked up at him. Toya nodded his head, his face blank, and let go of Tomoyo's arm before turning back to eye Eriol.

"Why don't we go inside and have some tea while I tell you about this Sakura tree?" Eriol suggested.

Both Tomoyo and Toya nodded their heads and followed Eriol towards the door of the mansion. But before they went in, Eriol stopped and looked up to the second floor window where a dark figure stood. They both stared at each other for a moment, Eriol's face blank while the figure held a frown.

"Is something wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Tomoyo, looking at him with concerned eyes.

Eriol turned back towards her and warm smile graced his lips. Toya found himself scowling at this and stood protectively behind Tomoyo, glaring down at the smiling cat. This action seemed to only make Eriol smile wider, which in turn annoyed Toya to no end.

"Nothing Daidouji-san," replied Eriol. He then turned and opened the door that led to the inside of the mansion and stepped in.

Tomoyo nodded her head and followed after him, Toya going in after her.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the living room and both Toya and Tomoyo sat down on the long coach beside each other. Eriol sat on his red armchair.

Kaho came in with tea and snacks and the others thanked her when she placed them down. She then went to sit across from Eriol, on the armchair closest to Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed that her smile didn't seem to be reaching her eyes while Toya watched Eriol with narrowed eyes as the glasses youth smiled warmly at Tomoyo. He didn't like the fact that Kaho was here and was staring at Eriol with those eyes, so he tried to avoid it by focusing on his brotherly protectiveness for Tomoyo instead. This only seemed to amuse Eriol.

"That Sakura tree," Eriol began once everyone was seated and comfortable, "happens to be the resting place of a girl named Suzuhara Shizuka." He paused to let this all sink in. "Her family once lived in this house, but moved away once little Shizuka was found sleeping peaceful under the tree, dead." Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and fearful. Though she was not the only one, as Toya's eyes also widened as both thought back to the image of that lone Sakura tree under the moonlight. "It had happened in the early morning. A maid noticed that she wasn't in her room and went looking for her outside, knowing how much their little miss loves nature. She came to the sakura tree because she know that that was the little miss's favorite place to be, as she loved sakura tree. And of course, the maid found Shizuka there, sleeping peacefully under the tree. She went to wake her up, but after a few shake of the shoulder, the maid noticed with horror that her little miss was bleeding from the mouth and was not longer breathing... It was said that Shizuka's body had always been weak and that was why she'd always been kept at home and with lots of protection. She had some disease that was slowly killing her from the inside...

"She was her parents' only child, you see..." Eriol continued, his eyes now sad. "Her family, they loved her very much... She was the light of their light, the blue moon in the darkest of nights..." For some reason, both Tomoyo and Toya found this phase oddly familiar. "Her death hit the family hard..." Kaho noticed that Eriol's head was lowered and his eyes had hardened. And this, for some reason, caused he to become completely terrified of him, but the feeling ceased when the image of him lending her a hand that one day in the rain came rushing back to her.

Even though it'd happened long ago, in her past live even, Kaho still remembered it. That dream she had before leaving Japan was what made her break up with Toya and went away to England to begin with. That dream where she dreamt herself sitting in the rain, her eyes lifeless when suddenly, a young man offered his hand to her and took her back home with him. He helped her heal and, even though he had not always been there, that lord was still the one to look out for her until her last dying breath. He had been there to offer comfort to her when she needed it, and had been the one to stay by her bedside and watch over her until the day she died. He'd talked to her and made her wish she'd meet him in her younger days so that she won't have to be so hurt. Though he'd only smiled at her when she said that. Kaho never did know the reason for that smile, but she was still happy that he and her son was beside her when she died on that futon thousands of years ago.

Kaho knew that she loved him then and she still loved him now. The only reason she felt as though she was in love with Toya was because of his magic and the fact that Toya reminded her of the man in her dreams.

It's funny how history repeats itself, Kaho thought. In her past, she'd meet Eriol under the rain, and in her pleasant, she also meet him under the rain. Granted, it was he who was crying in that field of peony flowers that rainy day in England. Also, instead of the man she remembered, he was a little boy who she'd found out had just lost his parents in a car accident. He was the young master she was to tutor because that boy was to become the next head of the Hiiragizawa family under the watchful eyes of his grandfather.

At first, Kaho thought that Eriol didn't remember his past life since he didn't show any signs of it, even though his family were decadents of magicians and Eriol himself was able to do magic. But then she found out that that was not the case the day he showed up and told her he was taking over the family business. Kaho remembered that he was only nine then, but he looked so grown up and his eyes held so much knowledge. She'd never noticed it before, but Eriol's eyes didn't look like a child's eyes at all. And when she did, she dismissed them as results of him having to grown up too fast. But that was not the case.

Soon after taking over the business from his grandfather, Kaho began to worry about Eriol's well being and that was when she heard his voice. The voice of that man who saved her, and finally saw the face of a man stuck in a child's body. That was when she knew, she knew that he too, remembered just like her. He was ten then. And he told her about his plans, about helping Sakura. He'd asked for her help once again and she gave them. She told him that she was willing to give him more than that, but Eriol had refused and seemed unhappy with her then. Even now he still seemed unhappy, and Kaho is beginning to know why...

Kaho may have seen something terrifying from Eriol's harden gaze, but Tomoyo had not. No, what she saw was a person in pain and hiding away his emotions began a wall of brick. To her, it seemed as though he was remembering something sad and terrible.

"She must be happy," said Tomoyo, snapping everyone out of their thoughts as all heads turned to her. "To have died so peacefully under a Sakura tree with a smile on her face like that. It's a good thing, that she no longer has to suffer..."

Eriol smiled warmly at her, his eyes now soft as he looked at her, yet at the same time, sad. "Yes, let's hope so," he said.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and all found found Nakuru at the door, Yukito behind her. And boy did she look pissed.

"There you are!" She shouted, stomping towards Toya. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" She grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Come on Toya, everyone's waiting." And she proceeded to drag him out the door.

"Oh, the shooting!" Exclaimed Tomoyo, standing up. "Thank you for the tea and the story. Please excuse me." She bow to both host and fled the room, intending on catching up with the others and exited to get for shots of Sakura.

She caught up with the others and as soon as Toya saw her come into view, he told Nakuru to let go of him, as he could walk on his own. Yukito laughed at that so he watched Toya sand on his own two feet and dusted himself off just as Tomoyo caught up to them. He watched as Toya smiled warmly at her while Tomoyo smiled brightly back.

Suddenly, Yukito found his vision becoming blurry and he fell, unconscious. Toya caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Yuki?!" He shouted, worried.

"Oh my," said Nakuru. "Does he have a favor, is he tired?" She fussed over Yuki, looking concerned. "He's been going around with me, looking for you this whole time. Ah, I'm so stupid! Toya, take Yuki back to the living room so he could rest. And you might as well stay there with him too. Ah! Nothing is getting done here. And this is due soon. Ah! We don't have-"

"We'll just have to change the script then," suggested Tomoyo. "I'll help you if you want."

Nakuru looked up at her as if she was a goddess. "Would you really do that, Tomoyo-Hime?" Both Tomoyo and Toya were taken aback by that name, as it was what Tomoyo was referred to in her dreams.

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled after getting over the shock.

"Well then." Nakuru got up. "What are we waiting for, let's go! There's lots to do and only a little bit of time left!" And she ran off with Tomoyo in troll. "Take care of him for us, Toya-kun!" And they were gone.

Toya shook his head and stood up, carrying Yukito bridal style in his arms, he proceeded to head back to the living room. Approaching the door, Toya was about to go in when something he heard made him stop.

* * *

Eriol watched Tomoyo exit the room with warm, loving eyes.

"You love her, don't you," accused Kaho, her tone deadly and her eyes narrowed on Eriol's form. "Daidouji-san."

Eriol turned his eyes towards her, his eyes no longer light, warm, or loving. Suddenly, Kaho's eyes turn to one that looked as though she's about to cry.

Eriol's eyes did not weaver. "What makes you say that?" Eriol questioned, taking a sip of his still warm tea.

Her eyes narrowed and moved to sit on the edge of their seat. "Your eyes," she replied. "The way you look at her... You look at her with such loving eyes that it hurts." She got up and moved to kneel down in front of him, her hands clinging her heart and her face twisted in painful sorrow. Eriol did not budge.

"It hurts, Eriol-sama," she continued. "It hurts to know that you no longer love me. It hurts to feel such unrequited love for you. If you love her, please just tell me. Please tell me, what made you look away from me? What is it about her that captivated you and make you no longer look at him? Don't make me feel this pain anymore, Eriol-sama. Please, ease my heart again, please."

Eriol only stared at her, his face blank and Kaho's tears fell. "Eriol-sama," she painfully whispered out.

"You're right," said Eriol, suddenly, his voice flat. Kaho's heart broke and a sound escaped her tumbling lips. "I do love Tomoyo. I've loved her since the day she was born. I love everything about her, from her smile to her personality themselves. They make me proud. They make me happy... She makes me happy..." A smile graced Eriol's lips. "I am happy when I see her smile a true smile." He looks down at Kaho and she felt her heart break at the sight of him. From her memory, Eriol has never shown this face to her, not once had she seen it.

"I'm happy as long as she is happy," he finished. Kaho backed away with tears in her eyes.

"However," Eriol continued. "Tomoyo is not the reason I don't see you as a love interest, Kaho. Not entirely anyways," he whispered off to the side.

"Then...?" Said Kaho, wearily yet hopeful.

Eriol shook his head and stood up, looking towards the door. "You mistook me for someone else, Kaho. I don't love you that way. " He looked at her, his eyes now soft. "I never did love in that way, Kaho. Never could, even if she asked me to..." His eyes hardened as he looked her in the eye. "And I never well love you the way you currently want me to... "

That was the last straw. Kaho pushed him, got up and ran out the door, passing the shocked Toya on the way, but didn't stop nor did she see him as her arm covered her crying face.

Eriol only smiled after her before walking towards the shocked Toya at the door, still holding onto Yukito.

Toya' mind railed as he stood there, shocked. He'd only heard the part where Eriol admitted he loved Tomoyo and that was enough to have made him want to punch the kid's face in. But listening to him continue, Toya found himself confused by what he heard Eriol say.

_'So she loved the kid,'_ he thought._ 'And from the looks of it, she's loved him for a very long time too...' _His eyes dulled over as he thought of the past._ 'But then,' _he wondered, _'ho__w was that possible? ...Then again,' _he reasoned, _'isn't one of Sakura's friend also in this similar situation?'_

Toya was brought out of his thoughts when Eriol spoke up, now standing in front of him. "I'll take him from you, Toya-san," he said, refuting to Yukito as he easily slipped Yukito off of Toya's arms. Toya was a bit shocked at Eriol calling his name, but got over it and handed Yukito over to Eriol without complaints. "You should go after her, Toya." And Eriol walked back into the room, Yukito held bridal style in his arms.

The moment he heard those words, Toya's body stiffened and he ran after Kaho without thinking. Later, Toya would wonder why Eriol's voice sounded so seriously grown and familiar.

* * *

*****Quiz Time! :)**

**1\. Anyone able to guess the identity of the girl under the tree?**

**2\. Anyone able to tell who Tomoyo is to Eriol?**

**3\. What do you think of this chapter?**

**REVIEW! :) **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Two new people show up at Eriol's house! Toya talks to Kaho and both finally realize something important they'd both forgotten. Find out what that is next time in Chapter 3: Crystal Moon!**


	3. Crystal Moon

**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. **

* * *

**Crystal Moon**

Eriol placed Yukito's body down on the blue coach and sighed. He then sat down next to the sleeping teen and smiled warmly down at him, one hand coming up to brush away a part of Yukito's bangs. Then, he ran his hand through his own hair and took in a deep breath.

"Honestly, if people saw a child carrying a grown teen with ease like this, no doubt they'd freak out I'm sure," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes hardened and Eriol glanced towards his chair. He looked past the red armchair and into the shadow of the room. A laughing voice rang out as two figures walked out of the shadows.

One figure was a blond with blue eyes, dressed in a black dress pants and shoes, a long sleeved-white-dress shirt with blue lace tied into a bow, and a black vest. He was the one laughing and was now leaning on Eriol's armchair, both of his hands on top of it as he continued to laugh merrily.

His partner was a big man with black, spiky hair and red eyes. Like his partner, the man was dressed in black dress pants and shoes. He also had a white shirt on, but instead of a blue lace and black vest, the man had a red tie and a black suit over his white shirt. He was also much taller and more built than his partner. It looked as though he was the strength while his partner was the speed, as his partner was short and lean compared to him.

"You lied to them," accused the black haired man, his red eyes narrowing down on Eriol's young form once he came to a stop next to his partner. The man didn't look happy, his arms crossed over his chest and his face a frown.

"Not entirely," Eriol simply defended himself, shrugging his shoulders and seeming not to care. "I told them her real name, didn't I?"

"Real name?" questioned the man, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's close. That was the name she'd gone by, one upon a time."

The blonde, upon hearing this, only proceeded to laugh harder and almost fell on the couch when his hand slipped. This got a small smirk and a glimpse of satisfaction out of the black haired man.

"Careful Fai," warned Eriol, looking at him with mischievous eyes. "You won't want to wake Yukito-san, now would you? Toya would most definitely not be pleased if you interrupt this."

The blonde continued to laugh as the black haired man finally had enough. He pulled Fai back and held him up by his collar.

"Sorry Master," said Fai, calming down a bit. "It's just- puf- for you to be messing with him like this- aha- just imagine what Toya-kun will do to you when he finds out-" he was cut off when the black haired man shook him. "Ow! Kuro-chin, that's not nice," he playfully glared at the taller man.

"Oh, suck it up, Fai," said Kuro, letting go of Fai. Kuro glared down at his partner for a moment before turning his head towards Eriol. "I hate to admit this, Eriol. But I think this idiot," he motioned with his head towards the cheery Fai, "might actually be right... For once."

"Kuro-chin!"

"Once Toya fines out about the fact that you've been messing with his love life since the very beginning, he'll-"

Eriol held up a hand to stop Kuro and stared at the teen in the eye. Even though Kuro's eyes were blood red, Eriol's gray ones did not weaver. If anything, it was Kuro's eyes that wavered, as he took a small step back at Eriol's harden gaze.

"I know, Youou," said Eriol. "I, more than anyone, should know what Toya is capable of."

"Yes, well, considering you were the one at the end of his-" Fai stopped when Eriol's turned towards him and he quivered away, his head down.

"Since you are his target," said Kuro, deciding to help Fai out of the predicament he'd placed himself in with their master. Eriol turned to him. "And once teacher, I suppose you would know best what he could do, and will do."

"...You're right," replied Eriol. "I, more than anyone currently awake, knows what Toya is capable of. Besides, she doesn't like us fighting anyways, and I don't want him to hate me anymore than he already has." His face darkened. "She won't like that... Neither one of them would... And if I don't do this," Eriol placed his hand over Yukito's face and the hand glowed red, "Toya will never forgive me." Yukito's form broke into two separate souls, one of Yukito and another of Yue. Yukito slept soundlessly on the royal blue couch with gold linings while Eriol crunched down with Yue in his arms.

"Now then, time to lessen the chains a little," said Eriol, raising his hand up to Yukito's face. "It's time to release some of those locked up memories of yours, Priest Yukito." He smiled at Yukito's unconscious form.

* * *

Toya finally found Kaho. She was sitting under the Sakura tree and crying. He calmly waked up to her and stood in front of her awkwardly. Kaho did not look up and continued to keep on crying. After a moment of pause, Toya decided to sit down next to Kaho and she flinched a bit, but continued crying.

"I don't know what really happened," he said, looking up to the clear sky of the afternoon. "But I'm here for you if you need me."

Kaho looked up at him and both stared each other in the eye. Kaho recognized those eyes. Those gray eyes. The eyes that resembled the ones from her dreams. Kaho had figured that Toya's eyes looked like that because he was Clow's indirect descendant and his other half's son. But looking at him now, under the rays of the sun, she wondered, is it really because he's Eriol's decadent that has her interested, or is it something else that attracted her to him, aside from his powers of course.

Suddenly, Kaho's eyes widened as she looked at Toya, the sun shinning behind him and causing a shadow that turned his dark brown hair, black.

"Toya," she whispered out in wha as realization hit her. No wonder Eriol had said she'd mistake need him for someone else...

Toya smiled. "I'll always be here, Kaho," he assured her. "Whenever you need me, even if I'm not wanted, I'll always be here."

"I'll always be here, right by your side and holding your hand, Kohana. Never forget that," whispered the shadowed figure from her memories.

Tears fell out of Kaho's eyes and she threw her arms around Toya's shoulders, shouting, "Toya!"

Toya was startled at first, but then smiled and hugged her back in comfort. After all, he knew exactly how she felt right now, having once been in this situation before, and by her no less. But even so, Toya realized that he still loved her and will continue to love her unconditionally. He didn't know why, but he felt it in his soul, a vow that transcends even time and dimensions.

"Kaho," he said, wrapping his arms around her and looking off into the distance. "I know that this may not be want you want to hear right now, but... I still love you, Kaho. And if your willing to give us another chance, than maybe," he moved back and looked at her with loving eyes, "I could heal your broken heart." Kaho continue to look at him with calculating eyes and Tiya, seeing this, averted his gaze off to the side. "Of course, you don't have to-"

He was interrupted when Kaho hugged him back with full force, almost knocking him over had Toya not catch himself.

"Thank you, Toya," she said with happiness, a small smile on her peaceful face. "I would really like that very much."

_'I'm not going to make the same mistakes again,'_ Kaho vowed in her head. _'Never again.'_

Toya smiled and hugged her back, a happy and content look on his face as he stared off into the sky.

* * *

Toya walked back into the living room only to find Eriol sitting his his red armchair, reading a book, and a sleeping K-9 dog resting beside his feet.

Toya glared at the sleeping dog. For some reason, he didn't like this dog at all. Toya had the same feeling for this dog as he did that Brat and he didn't know why. Also there was something strange about this dog. Toya felt as though he'd seen this K-9 dog from somewhere before, but he didn't think that Eriol had a dog in his house. Or if he did, Toya has not seen it yet.

As if sensing his hostility the dog opened its blood red eyes and stared back at Toya's gray ones.

Eriol closed his book and the two were snapped back into reality. Breaking eye contact, both of them turned to look at Eriol, who now had his eyes closed. The bog went back down for his nap.

"Ah," said Eriol, opening his eyes and getting up. He stared right at Toya with what seemed to be mirth in his eyes. "I see you've come back, Toya-san." Toya's eyes narrowed, mistrusting of the smiling youth before him. "I assume Kaho-san's alright now?" He sounded as though he already knew the answer, and it pissed Toya off a bit to hear the uncaring undertone in his voice.

"Yes," Toya glowed out through clenched teeth, his jaw locked.

Eriol nodded. "Well then, I suppose my purpose here is done. I'll leave Yukito-san to you, Toya-san." There was something about the way he said Toya's name as he passed him, and the look Eriol gave Toya- a mischievous smile and strange, knowing eyes. It made Toya very uneasy.

Toya watched Eriol until he was out the door with that dog of his close beside him, and watched the door closed before turning back to his original objective.

The sun was already setting and they would have to leave soon. Toya sat down next to Yukito and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Just as he did so Yue appeared, causing Toya to move back as the former opened his eyes and stood up. The two were now standing face to face.

"You must be Yue," said Toya. "Kaho told me about you." Yue nodded his head to confirm his first statement. "You're dying, and relying on magic to survive, right?" Once again, another silent nod. Toya's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Yue. "And if you don't have powers, you'd disappear, correct?

Yue, not one bit fade by this, blankly answered, "As you surly know by now, Sakura's powers is not enough to maintain me, so yes, I would cease to exist soon enough..."

Toya's face darkened. "And so will Yukito," he growled out in a low whisper. Then, Toya reached out his hand. "Take my powers then," he said to Yue with determination set on his form. "I should have enough to keep you alive, right? Take it."

"Yes, you have enough powers to keep be alive for years to come," Yue relied, his arms crossed over his chest and his face never once betraying his emotions. "Interestingly... However, if I were to take your magic from you, you wouldn't be able to sense the supernatural happening around you... You won't be able to see your mother, nor would you know when Sakura is in danger, if I were to take away your powers."

"... That's fine," replied Toya. "Besides," he shrugged, "Yuki's my best friend, and he's with me now. I don't want to loss him. And neither would Sakura. She'll blame herself for it, should that ever happen. And as the older sibling, I can't allow that to happen... Besides, you're also one of Sakura's guardians too, aren't you? Along side that glutton bear of hers." He didn't sound as though he liked Kerberos very much.

Yue smiled at that and took Toya's offered hand. "Alright," he finally gave in to Toya's reasons. Closing his eyes, Yue began to absorb Toya's magic.

As he did so, Toya's eyes widened as waves after waves of memories came rushing out of the now opened doors. The glass had shattered and the seal was broken.

In his mind's eyes, Toya could see himself as a child, holding a katana and glaring at his smirking opponent- his teacher, the man in black. He remembered running towards the man, and the man countered his attacks easily with his gold staff. He remembered the man's wise words and he remembered coming back home with the man to a beautiful woman sitting in a room, holding a toddler in her arms.

But most importantly, Toya remembered the death of the two women most important to him. He remembered his vows. Toya finally remembered who he once was...

Feeling as though a needle hit him from behind, sending a chill all throughout his body, Yue stumbled back. "Wha-?" He questioned, shocked before falling over.

Toya snapped out of his trance and caught Yue before his unconscious form hit the floor.

"Ara," came a voice from behind the couch.

Toya turned his head and came face to face with a smiling blond leaning in the couch. "Fai," he said.

Fai smiled at him. "Master asked that you erase his memories concerning his little discovery just now, Toya-kun."

Toya's eyebrow twitched and his lips creed into a deep frown. "Of course he did," he whispered, his eyes sharp and resentful. "It's always him."

Toya turned back towards Yue and placed his hand in front of his face. Yue's form scattered into white feathers and he reverted back into Yukito.

Yukito opened his eyes and stared into Toya's soft smiling face, confused. "Ay?" he wondered, looking around and then standing up. "Where am I? What happened? I thought-"

"You fainted Yuki," said Toya, standing a little behind Yuki in case he falls again. Yukito looked at him. "You came down with a really high fever and I brought to here to rest."

"Oh," said Yukito. "...So it was all a dream then..." His eyes hazed over as Yukito thought back to his strange dream in a strange land.

Toya raised his eyebrows at this and asked, "Are you okay now, Yuki?"

"Hah?" Yukito snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked back at Toya. "Oh, yes," he answered. "I'm fine now..."

"Must've been a nice dream, if it has you in such deep thoughts over it," came a voice Yukito recognized yet didn't think possible.

Yukito turned towards the stranger only to grasp at the similarities.

Fai smiled at waved. "Hello," he happily greeted, ignoring Yukito's shocked face. Toya on the other hand, had his eyes narrowed on Yukito's form, his mind racing. "I'm Fai," Fai continued. "Fai D. Flourite. Eriol's cousin." He moved from around the couch to now stand in front of Yukito and Toya. "I just arrived from England for a short visit, and will be returning later tonight."

"Oh," said Yukito. "I'm Tsukishiro Yukito." He bowed in greetings and Fai smiled wider. Yukito lifted his head. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Um, may I ask why you have to return so soon, um..."

"Call me Fai."

Yukito hesitantly nodded. "Fai-san."

Fai nodded his head in return. "Hm, well... I guess it's because I have things I still need to do back in England... I only dropped by to see Eriol and report back to him about a certain someone very dear to him. You see, my job is to look after her for Eriol..." Fai's eyes trialled off towards Toya, who had a black face on. Then, he returned to Yukito. "Lord knows how terrifying Eriol can be when it concerns the safety of those dear to him. Especially her of all people..." Fai glanced towards Toya and inwardly chuckled when the boy's gaze hardened.

"Her?" questioned Yukito, a picture of a long haired woman under the blue moon coming into his mind.

"Why don't you go meet up with the others in the dining room, Yuki. I'll meet you guys later at the door. I have somethings I want to ask Fai about, and you need to talk with Na- Akizuki about the film."

Yukito's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my goodness! I've been gone for half the day?! This is terrible!" And he hurried towards the door. "Oh, Mizuki-sensei, hello."

"Hello, Yukito-san," the two inside the room heard Kaho say. "Heading to the dining room?"

"Yes," answered Yukito. "Let me help you with those. It's the lest I could do, seeing as I wasn't of much help during the film. Missing for half the day and all..."

"Oh, it's quite alright," said Kaho, handing the tray of drinks and snacks over to Yukito. "Daidouji-san and Nakuru-chan already figured out what to do about it."

And the two walked on to the dining room.

Toya turned back to Fai, who still had his smile on his face, and Toya's face changed into a scowl and his eyes hardened into a glare as he advanced on Fai. Fai's smile wavered a bit and he backed up onto the couch.

"N-now, now, Toya-kun," said Fai, putting his hands up in front of him for protection and to keep the demonic Toya at arms length. "Don't make that face, it's not cute at all."

Toya's eyes narrowed even more and Fai flinched a bit as if a cold needle hit him from behind. "I'm not trying to be cute," growled Toya. He then took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit and the windstorm seized itself.

Toya breathed out. "So," he said, opening his eyes, his figure now composed, "where is his?"

"In his studies," Fai answered, walking towards the door. "This way." And Toya followed him out after a moment of stillness.

* * *

Tomoyo felt rather than saw Yukito walk into the room and quickly turned her head towards him and Kaho.

_'Ay...'_ she thought. 'Yukito-san...feels different than usual today...'

Tomoyo had always felt that there was something strange about Yukito, and this was proven when he turned out to be Yue. But for some reason, Tomoyo's curiosity about the teen did not stop with that revolution, because she felt as though there was something more to Yukito than meets the eye, and it hadn't anything to do with Yue. There was just something about him that didn't quite sit right with her.

Tomoyo watched as Nakuru went up to them and her and Yukito started talking.

_'Hmm, I wonder why I can see both Yue-san and Yukito-san...?'_

And Tomoyo was not the only one thinking there was something off with Yukito. Syaoran was also eyeing him as if seeing him for the first time while Sakura was confused about the strange feeling she was getting from her moon guardian.

From his place in Sakura's bag, Keroberos also wondered what was up with his counterpart and why he felt that familiar feeling, yet couldn't place who it'd belonged to.

* * *

Fai opened the door into a room lined with endless shelves of books.

"Master," he said, "I've brought him."

"Ah," came a deep voice from within the dimly lit room. "I see. You all may go now."

At his command, both Spinal and Kurogane got up and made their way towards Fai, who was waiting at the door. As they passed, Toya and Kurogane glared at each other.

Fai smiled and motioned for Toya to go in as he too, left with the others.

Toya stepped into the room and Fai closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, listening for the retreating steps of the others outside, before he approached the desk in the corner of the room.

"Hello Toya," said the man, turning from his quell and parchments to smile at Toya.

"Eriol," Toya growled out, his eyes mistrusting and hateful towards the child in front of him. The child, or rather man, whom he'd once looked up to and respected...but no more.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Why drag us into this mess?" questioned Toya.

Eriol stared at him as if the answer to that question was oblivious. Then he altered his head to the side and shrugged, finally answering with, "I was bored."

Toya lost it. "This isn't a game, old man!" He yelled, angered by Eriol's simple answer.

Eriol sighed and waved his hand, a bored look on his face, and instantly, the pressure in the air lifted and the books returned to their rightful place on the shelves.

"Calm down, Toya," said Eriol, turning around to face him again. "Before you blow this place up too." He sighed and got up. "Honestly, have I not taught you nothing at all?"

Toya took in a deep breath and railed in his emotions; and thus, his powers. He opened his eyes and stared down at the smiling boy before him.

"Why did you involve us into this?" he asked. "This was your mistake, originally, so why?" Eriol just stared at him. "I mean, I get that Sakura and that Bart are family, but...we didn't need to get involve."

Eriol walked towards the shelf by the door and pulled out a blue book and started going through it. "Cause I thought that both of you might be board to," Eriol replied. "Or at least," he looked up at Toya, "you might."

"Me?" questioned Toya. "You think I might be board? With the workload that I had and the ones you left for me?"

Eriol shrugged and altered his gaze to the shelves. "Well, I knew for a fact that she was, since she kept complaining to me about it." He closed the book and put it back into the shelf. "And since she was going, I was sure that you would want to come along. You never could stay away from her for too long." Toya glared at him. Eriol smiled. "Besides," he continued, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I thought that you might want to see Kaho again." His smile widened at this revelation.

Toya's eyebrow twitched and he looked as if he wanted to punch Eriol's face in, but decided against, or rather reframed from it. Instead, Toya turned his head to the side and sighed.

"Speaking of which," said Toya. "How is she?" He stared out the window to the moon now lumping overhead.

Eriol paused for a moment before moving to stand next to Toya. He sighed and also looking out the window. "From what Fai and Youou told me, she is still the same." His face saddened over as he gazed up at the moon. "Still refusing to wake up and face reality."

"I see..." Toya touched the glass window.

Eriol turned his head to stare at Toya for a moment, both of them silent. Finally, Eriol turned his head back to the window. "Well," said Eriol, looking at the moon one last time before turning back towards the door. "I suppose we should go and meet the others at the door now." He glanced back at Toya, his usual smile back on his face. "Come Toya. Gentlemen do not keep others waiting." He began to move back towards the door. "It is impolite to do so." He glanced back over his shoulders. "And I know I taught you better than that. That we raised you better than that." And he continued to walk towards the door.

Toya stared after him for a moment, shock, before gathering himself and running after Eriol, a small smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to Toya, Eriol also had a small heart warming smile gracing his lips as well, which appeared when he felt Toya approach him.

* * *

Kaho was sitting in the dinning room with the others when they came in. Fai and Kurogane. The two whom she'd seen with Eriol on multiplayer occasions, but she was not very well aquiented with them though. She never had the time to, as whenever Kaho entered the room, they would be leaving. And even if they talk, it wasn't about much.

Though she knew the two worked for Eriol, she never found out what their job was and why they'd often report back to him monthly, sometimes weekly. Kaho want even sure if this was something that even Eriol's grandfather knew about. After all, Eriol was a very secretive, and manipulative, person.

After sometime of sitting and eating snacks, some people began to leave and only Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, and Tomoyo remained because Toya was still here.

Sometime after, Eriol and Toya came in and Kaho's face brightened.

"Onii-chan!" shouted Sakura, standing up.

"Hey, squirt," smiled Toya. "Time to go home."

Sakura nodded and everyone got up and headed to the door.

"Buy Eriol-kun, Mizuki-sensei, and Nakuru-san," said Sakura, bowing. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Yukito followed in a similar manner. Toya, on the other hand, merry stared at Eriol before his gaze shifted to lock with Kaho for a brief moment.

Toya closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. "Okay, let's go," he said and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Come again!" Nakuru shouted, waving exited at their departure.

"You really have to tell them to come again?" came Spinal's question as he flew over to her.

"Suppi!" She shouted, then took hold of him into her hands and looked around frantically. "What are you doing out here?" she whispered.

Spinnel struggled out of Ruby's hold and took in a deep breath before glaring at her.

"Now, now you two," came Eriol's voice as he stepped out of the house soon after the kids disappeared. "No fighting." A lovely basket full of flowers in his hand.

Fai and Kurogane stepped out after him.

From what Kaho could see, the basket was beautifully made. It was a light brown, almost gold, basket with red and white ribbons wrapping around it. Inside the baskets, she saw some white lilies, peony flowers, bluebells, forget-me-nots and red roses. Strange combination, but it was arranged beautifully around the oranges, with their green leaves and flowers, in the middle.

"I'm going out for a bit," said Eriol. "Take care of the house for me, you three." He began to walk, but the stopped remembering something as he turned his head back. "Oh, and please prevent Ruby from burning down the house."

"Master!" Ruby yelled after him.

Eriol merry smiled as he rounded the corner and disappeared along with Fai and Kurogane.

"A basket full of oranges hah?" said Ruby, her eyes now sad.

Spinnel nodded. "And peaches too."

Ruby nodded back and Kaho looked at them in confusion.

Ruby turned around and went back into the house.

"I really hopes she wakes up soon," she whispered.

Spinnel nodded. "We all really miss her," he stated.

"Who?" questioned Kaho.

Both guardians turned their head back towards her, a fond smile on their face.

"Our Mistress," both answered as one.

* * *

Eriol walked down the dark hallway and stopped at the doubles doors. He stood there for a few moments before turning the nob and walking into the dark room.

Eriol approved the bed and stood over the it. The clouds parted in the sky and the light of the moon came through. The light shone on the room and revealed the identity of the sleeping person to be a beautiful woman with fair skin and long, shining black hair.

Eriol smiled lovingly down at the figure before setting the basket down on the nightstand, whose lamp lit up, and sat down beside the girl.

"Hello, Shizuka," he smiled warmly down at her as he brushed away her bangs.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and hopefully, you'll understand a bit, what it is I'm doing.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The truth finally revealed!**


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. I just could never find the time or heart to finish writing it, but now I'm a bit free and bored. So here's the last chapter.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**The Truth Revealed**

Tomoyo cling to Toya as both watched Sakura use the light card to break Eriol's darkness.

The moment Tomoyo saw Eriol release his key, she'd felt a rush of memories coming back to her. Memories of her running up to a seemingly grown Eriol happily as a child. He had turned back to her and held out his hand, a warm look on his face as he held her up and the child her laughed happily. Then, the shadow of a woman and a boy a few years older than her walked up to them and Tomoyo's smiles widened as the man turned to welcome the other two.

After that memory came another one. In this one, Tomoyo was a bit older. Around the same age as the girl in her dreams. She was sitting in a dark room full of glass mirrors circling themselves all around her. Tomoyo noticed that she was also wearing the same clothing as the girl in her dreams. Then, she heard footsteps approaching and turned her head around only to see the grown Eriol walking toward her, a small smile on his face and his eyes warm and loving. She turned her entire body towards him and Eriol held out his hand to her, a cheerful smile on her face.

_"Come Tomoyo,"_ she heard him say. _"Let us go on another adventure."_

Tomoyo's smiles widened and she took her hand, saying something back to him.

Then after that, Tomoyo remembered seeing her mother's tear stained face as she looked up at her and the grown Eriol from her place kneeling on the ground. Tomoyo remembered Eriol handing her off and into her mother's arms. She remembered looking back at Eriol and him smiling at her before putting his hand in front of her eyes. She felt as though she knew exactly what was coming as his hands glow blue and suddenly, Tomoyo felt something shatter before she closed her eyes and let out a cry.

Eriol stood back up and said, _"Please take care of Tomoyo for me, Daidouji Sonomi-san."_ And he disappeared while Sonomi tried to calm Tomoyo's crying.

Tomoyo felt a sense of déjà vu. This felt just like that time in her dream when the man walked away from her and Toya. Then, Tomoyo's eyes widened as she realized that both the grown Eriol and the man resembled each other. Not only that, but she finally noticed that both felt the same as well.

Finally, the darkness disappeared and Syaoran woke up. Tomoyo and Toya ran to both of them just as Keroberos and Yue came out of the staff.

Tomoyo was fussing over Sakura before both went to help Syaoran. Toya stood beside Yue and watched as Eriol and his guardians came down from the Torii. Kaho walked past him to join them beside Nakuru.

Toya narrowed his eyes at the smiling Eriol when he landed. Syaoran, Keroberos, and Yue came to stand in front of Sakura and the others in a fighting stance as soon as they noticed Eriol.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura whispered, gripping her staff tightly.

"Congratulation Sakura-san," said Eriol, surprising most.

"Aye?"

"All the Clow Cards are now Sakura Cards," Eriol explained.

As soon as he said that, all the cards floated out of Sakura's pocket and made a circle around her, all happy to be in her service. Sakura smiled and held out her hands. Everyone watched as all the cards slipped into Sakura's awaiting hands. Sakura smiled and looked up to say something to Eriol, but found that he was gone.

"Aye?" she said, looking both ways to try and find him.

Keroberos smiled. "So he did all of this just so Sakura would become the next Card Mistress hah?" he reflected, and then shook his head. "Honestly, just what were you really thinking about Clow?"

The next day, Eriol didn't come to school and the class was informed that he had some family business to attain to, so was excused form school for the day.

Syaoran didn't look happy about this, saying that Eriol was just giving an excuse not to be here. Keroberos on the other hand, said that he wanted to avoid being confronted and didn't come.

Sakura though, was disappointed by this. She had wanted to talk to Eriol and thank him for everything. Tomoyo tried to cheer her up by saying that Eriol would be returning tomorrow and Sakura could talk to him than. For now, she should focus on Syaoran, who would be leaving soon. Although it is painful, Tomoyo found that it wasn't as painful as she had thought.

Tomoyo left the two alone for a bit, instead choosing to focus on her visions and Eriol. Tomoyo had a gaps on what was going on, but she wasn't quite sure about it and that was why she'd wanted to talk to Eriol as well. She was sure that he knew something, if not everything.

When school let out, the three friends found themselves walking together towards the front entrance, Sakura in a middle as always and Tomoyo trying to break the awkward silence between them. Then, she spotted Kaho, Toya, and Yukito waiting for them at the gate. As always, Toya had his arms crossed and looked annoyed while both Kaho and Yukito were pleasantly smiling at them.

"Onii-chan, Mizuki-sensei, Yukito-san," said Sakura, stopping in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Could it be that you were waiting for us?" questioned Tomoyo, coming up behind Sakura.

"Hoe? Why?" questioned Sakura.

Kaho smiled warmly at the young child and said, "Eriol-sama wishes to speak with you. All of you." Her eyes trailed off towards Syaoran then Tomoyo and stayed there for a moment before returning to Sakura. "And I'm to take all of you to see him after school."

"Eriol-kun wants to see us?" asked Sakura. Then her head titled to the side in confusion. "Why?"

Tomoyo's eyes flashed with realization while Syaoran frowned.

"What does that damned cat want now?" he questioned. "Hadn't he done enough already?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Now, now Li-kun," she lightly scowled. "You shouldn't be disrespectful to your elders, especially your own ancestor."

Syaoran only crossed his arms like Toya and looked away, his face unhappy about all of this. Tomoyo hide her giggles behind her hand as they walked off to Eriol's house.

Nakuru opened the door for them, dressed in a black maid outfit, and cheerfully led them to the living room. As they came closer, the children heard voices of grown ups talking and realized that they must be Eriol's family members whom he'd missed school for.

Once they rounded the corner however, all three children plus one teen were surprised by what they saw.

"Mother/Dad?!" shouted both Syaoran and Sakura. Both Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled at that as both children walked towards their parents, who were sitting on the couch, sipping tea. "Why are you here?"

"Hey! I'm here too!" shouted the girl from her place beside Syaoran's mother, now standing up.

"Meiling-chan!" shouted Sakura, giving her a hug. Tomoyo also walked over to hug her as well.

"And Meiling too?" shouted Syaoran.

"How-? When-?" both Sakura and Syaoran spattered out. "What-?" Both looked to Eriol, Syaoran with an angry face while Sakura's was happy.

"Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran growled out while at the same time, Sakura said, "Eriol-kun!"

"Quite down and take a seat, Xiao Lang," instructed his mother, Yelan, while quietly taking a sip of her tea. "You're being rude."

"... Yes mother." And Syaoran sat down next to Meiling.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as they turned to greet the rest of the adults in the room before taking their seats beside each of their respective parent.

Tomoyo sat beside her mother in one of the armchairs in the room while Sakura sat next to her father, who was next to Eriol on the long couch. On the other side of Eriol sat Yelan, Meiling, and Syaoran. Then, sitting on armchairs beside Syaoran were Yukito, who was served cake by Nakuru, Toya, and Kaho. Once she was done we ring everyone sweets and tea, Nakuru took a seat beside Sonomi while Spinal was resting on Eriol's lap as said person stroke his head.

"Come out and join us, Keroberos," said Eriol, a smile on his face.

"Hoe?!" shouted Sakura, surprised as she watched Kero fly out of her bag, an accusing frown sent towards Eriol.

"Clow," said Kero. "Explain yourself!" he shouted once he got closer. "Why? Why did you do all of this if you knew that your were going to be reincarnated!"

Eriol closed his eyes. "Is that what you wanted to ask me as well, Yue?" he calmly asked.

Yukito froze and turned into a frowning and cold eyed Yue. "Yes," he replied.

Eriol gave a small sigh and opened his eyes. "Then to answer your question, Keroberos," he said. "It was a favor. To a close friend, and... to my little sister."

"Little sister?" questioned Kero, confused. "You mean Yuuko?"

Eriol frowned. "No. Yuuko is only Clow's beloved cousin and friend..." He got up and walked over to the glass door at the back of the room and looked up. "The sister I am referring to is right here." Eriol held out his hand to tin air, but as the doors parted and the wind blew in, causing the white curtains to fatter about, a black haired woman dressed in white stepped out. She had a lovely smile on her face and her green eyes sparkled with life as she look Eriol's waiting hand.

"Thank you, nii-sama," she said.

"Mom?!" shouted Sakura, standing up.

Nadeshiko turned towards her and smiled before Eriol led Nadeshiko towards the couch.

"Sakura-chan," she said, standing in front of Sakura.

Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as she hugged her mother. Nadeshiko looked around the room and sent a smile to everyone. "Toya-kun, you've grown," she said to the now standing Toya, who also came to hug her, a small smile on his face. Then she turned to the crying Sonomi standing on the other side of the room. Nadeshiko smiled and held out her arms. "Sonomi-chan?" And Sonomi came running into her embrace.

Once everyone had a hug, Toya went back to his seat and Nadeshiko took a seat on the long couch, sending a smile Fujitaka's way. Sakura was sitting in between them while Sonomi cling to her other arm.

"How is this possible?" questioned Sonomi.

Syaoran glared at Eriol, but his mother hit him on the shoulder and he looked away. Tomoyo only giggled at that.

"You have a brother," Sonomi continued, than looked up at Nadeshiko. "How come I didn't know about this until now?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "That's because I don't have one," she replied. "Well," her eyes trailed off, "at least, not in this life..."

"What do you mean?" Sonomi questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Everyone," came Eriol's voice, breaking them out of their private reunion. "Please let me explain."

"Alright than Hiiragizawa," growled Syaoran, glaring at the older male. "Start talking."

Eriol nodded his head and began, "Since Nadeshiko brought up the topic, I might as well continue it... First of all, Sonomi-san," Eriol looked to the glaring Sonomi. "What Nadeshiko said about us being siblings us true. But that was in the past. Or rather, in one of her past lives. Many years ago, it is true that I had a little sister named Nadeshiko, who looked very much like the one here. Because of that, I'm sure you've already figured out our relationship, correct Fujitaka-san?" Eriol looked to Fujitaka.

"Hai" answered Fujitaka, putting down his tea cup. "I realized it the moment our hands made contact for the first time, though I did feel something the moment we meet. And how could I not? After all, you were a dear friend to me back than. Despite your position, you still befriended the lowly me. Even though you knew how that would be viewed by everyone else at court. You even gave the poor scholar your little sister, the only sister and full-blood sibling you had..."

"I only approached you because I knew you had a great mind. Beside, you should know that statues means nothing to me," Eriol shrugged, tea cup in hand. "As for letting you marry Nadeshiko..." He took a sip of his tea. "Well, I knew you'd be able to care for her. And I trust you. If anyone was able to keep her safe from the things going on behind the walls, it would be you..."

"So you basically using him," Yelan accused.

Both Eriol and Fujitaka looked at each other before laughing. "If you look at it that way, then yes, I suppose he was," said Fujitaka. "But I don't mind it."

"You never do," Eriol muttered.

"Nii-sama has always come off as the bad guy who manipulates others," Nadeshiko added in. "Even though he really meant for it to be good..."

"Forget about it, Nadeshiko," said Eriol, knowing where this was going.

"But you should really explain-!"

"He won't listen anyways," Eriol closed his eyes, a frown on his face. "...None of them ever do... Besides," Eriol smiled as he opened his eyes. Tomoyo could see some kind of sparks in them, like the gleam of a child getting candy or making merry... But in Eriol's case, Tomoyo had the feeling it was mischief. "It's fun to fight like cats and dogs with him."

Nadeshiko sighed and gave up on trying.

Tomoyo smiled. She was right. "...So than, does that make Hiiragizawa-kun Sakura-chan's uncle?" she wondered out loud, bring everyone's attention to her.

Eriol smiled. "Yes," he answered. "I suppose it does."

"But you're more than that though, nii-sama," Nadeshiko whispered.

"Is this the reason you did all of this than Clow?" Yue questioned. "For your niece?"

Eriol sighed. "Still being called that," he whispered in dismay before looking up to meet Yue's accusing eyes. "Yes Yue," he replied. "However, I did all of this for Sakura-san not only because she was my niece. But I did it because I owed her parents to protect her. As her godfather and the person who killed her parents."

"What?" shouted Sonomi, standing up.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran had their eyes wide open.

"It wasn't directly," defended Fujitaka.

"There was nothing you could do about it, nii-sama," said Nadeshiko, trying to ease his pain. "You had no choice. It was either us, or your family and the entire kingdom." She leaned over to touch his arm. Eriol solemnly looked at her and she smiled. "You did your best, onii-chan." Eriol weakly smiled back at her, some life returning to his eyes.

"So you didn't kill them?" asked Syaoran.

"No," replied Eriol, looking away from Nadeshiko. "But I might as well have..."

"...Let's move on to a different topic," Toyo suggested. "Before you go too deep into your past sins and become lost in them so much that we won't be able to pull you back out." He smirked and crossed his arms. "You won't be of any use than, old man." His eyes then trailed off to Yue. "And can you do something about Yuki?"

Eriol smiled knowingly. "Of course," he agreed, standing up. "My apologies." He went to stand in front of Yue and pulled Yukito out, separating Yue and Yukito from each other.

Yukito opened his eyes and moved away from Eriol, stumbling a bit until Meiling made her way across the room and caught him. Toya smirked from his lace next to them.

"Honestly," Meiling grumbled. "You're really hopeless, aren't you?" She helped him into his chair and stayed standing there, her arms crossed and face annoyed.

Yukito smiled. "Thank you Meiling-chan," he said.

Meiling blushed and muttered, "Whatever," before moving back to her seat. Yukito's smile only widened.

"I must apologize for that," said Eriol, addressing Yukito.

"Eh?" Yukito looked up at him.

Eriol only smiled at his change of expression. "How are you feeling, High Priest Yukito?"

"Ah, I'm find now," replied Yukito. "Thank you for asking, your majesty."

Eriol only smiled and went to sit beside Tomoyo in place of her mother.

"What just happened?" questioned Syaoran.

"Yeah, what was that all about? Your majesty? High Priest?" inquired Meiling, confused.

Yukito only laughed, realizing his mistakes a little too late, and looked to Toya for help. Toya only shook his head and looked to Eriol.

Sakura looked confused and Eriol chuckled.

"Two souls in one body..." whispered Yue, his eyes wide with realization.

"Yes," Eriol replied. "Yukito-san is actually a Priest and a sorcerer. I hid him away with Yue to protect him, by having Yue seal his powers for a time... But now that I've broken the seal, Yukito-san should be able to use his powers once more. And as he is my son's closest friend and advisor, he is well aware of the many things going one within my family."

"Your son?!" Kero shouted, his eyes wide. Yue's eyes also widened, as did the member of the Li Clan.

Eriol smiled while Toya clinched his teeth and Yukito held him back with a small smile on his face. "Yes," said Eriol. "My son."

"Clow Reed had a son?!"

"No, he does not," Eriol answered.

"Wha-?"

"Let me explain," Eriol held up a hand. "To begin with. I, am not, Clow Reed. Nor was I ever Clow Reed," he explained slowly, as if to toddlers. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, Clow Reed's direct ancestor on his father's side, and indirect ancestor on his mother's side, as Lee Hyeon-Ma was, and still is, my baby brother."

"Lee Hyeon-Ma?!" shouted Syaoran and Meiling, standing up.

"Who's Lee Hyeon-Ma, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura.

"He's our direct ancestor through marriage to Li Xifeng," Meiling explained for Syaoran, who was apparently still in shock over the news.

"Ah yes," said Eriol, a fond smile on his face. "Xifeng... The girl who made our obedient baby brother who follows his older brothers every order to disobey us for the very first time." He sighed. "He never did disobey any of my orders, or Kazune and Takachi for that matter. Even though Takachi..." Eriol laughed. "Ahh, Xifeng really had that idiotic half brother of mine head over heels for her, enough to even become a stalker and sacrifice an heir to his own clan just to be able to marry her... But I suppose it all works out in the end, since he's still alive to run the Lee clan back in Korea."

"Wait, what?" questioned Syaoran. "He's still alive? But that can't be right! He existed 500 years ago!"

"Really?" questioned Sakura, before turning to Eriol. "Wow Eriol-kun, you're old!"

Eriol smiled. "Yes," he replied. "I know." He took a sip of his tea. "But 500 years doesn't even compare..." he whispered into his cup, his eyes a little sad.

"Wait, you said he's your half brother?" asked Meiling.

"Yes," Eriol put his cup down. "Back than men were allowed more than once wives, though none of us brothers had more than one at a time... Hyeon-Ma was the youngest, born to Fourth Mother, whose position wasn't as high as mine, the legal wife, the First Wife. I have three younger brothers and one baby sister, who was my only full blooded sibling. My brothers were all born to different mothers, and just as any family, we had problems. But it wasn't exactly pity augments though... I usually team up with Kazune, who's just as responsible as me, while the younger ones, Takachi and Hyeon-Ma, pair up with each other, just to make things even." Eriol smiled at the fond memories.

"So, you're really not Clow Reed than?" asked Kero in a whispered voice, his eyes sad at the revelation.

"That is correct," answered Eriol, his eyes staring right into Kero's. "But you needn't look so sad Keroberos, Yue. Honestly, both of you are wounding me here... To think you would find Clow Reed more interesting than your own creator... Really, if I knew that this was going to happen, then I shouldn't have made you both look after Clow in my place..."

"You had no choice, Master," said Spinal, picking his head up to look at his master.

"It would have been dangerous if you continued to stay with him," continued Nakuru. "You know that. That's why you had to do what you did that day. Right Kero, Yue?" She narrowed her eyes at the two guardians.

Both Kero and Yue had their eyes wide opened as they remembered back to the day Eriol had ordered them to look after the orphaned baby Clow and how they'd come to loss their memories after being sealed in the Book by Clow to await for Sakura, whom Eriol was also waiting for as well.

"I see," said Yue, his eyes clearing up as he came out of the past. "So that's it..."

"You knew all along hah," accused Kero. "And you planned everything from the very beginning... Typical..." And he flew over to sleep on Sakura's lap. "But even so, Yue and I belong to Sakura now!"

Eriol smiled. "Of course," he acknowledge. Kero merely huffed and looked away.

"So when sensei said that this was a family reunion, he wasn't lying, was he?" Tomoyo spoke up. "Both the Li Clan and the Kinomoto family are indirect descendants of yours in someway, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Yes," replied Eriol. "But you forgot one, Daidouji-san."

"Eh?"

"You forgot the Daidouji family. They too are indirect descendants of mine." The two looked each other in the eye. "They are my 3rd brother, Yanagi Takachiho's, descendants... Though my youngest child, Chrono, and his son, Minoru, also has ties to the family through their descendants' marriage as well."

"Really?" questioned both Sakura and Meiling.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, we're related on both sides!" she shouted, happy.

Tomoyo smiled at her while Meiling shook her head. For some reason, Sonomi looked sad.

"This family is really messed up," commented Meiling, shaking her head.

Eriol smiled and then pushed an envelope and a photograph up towards them. Everyone looked at it, some showing shock at the picture of the castle and the crest on the side of it.

"But that's not the only reason I have called you all here today, though," said Eriol."I'm sure that some of you have seen this crest before."

The members of the Li family looked up at him. "Yes, this is Hogwarts castle, the school of magic in England."

"Eriol-sama, surely you're not-" Yelan began, but Eriol put up a hand to stop her.

"You are well aware of what happened at Hogwarts last year correct?"

"... Yes," Yelan replied. "The Battle of Hogwarts."

Eriol nodded his head. "Hm. You may not know this, but I was very close friends with Albus Dumbledore, the previous headmaster of the school. Though I did not attend the school myself during those years, a friend of mine asked for my help in protecting the muggles- I mean humans and hiding the half-bloods during those times. And since we've known each other for such a long time, I agreed to help him. It was the least I could do for my country... Although Arthur still hates me, to a point..." He sighed. "And now Alistair is asking for my help in revising his school. You see, many people died during the battle, as to be expected of any war. And because of that, many spots have been left open, and Alistair wished for my help in filling up those open spots for him. I told him to give me a year to round up some people, and though he didn't like it, as he had hoped to have Hogwarts ready with all its permanent staff members present this year, he and Arthur had to make due with my request."

"So because of this, I cannot return to England without some teachers, otherwise England, and Scotland, will definitely kill me. I'm not joking..." He looked dead serious. "Of course, the Li Clan won't have to get involved in this, and Syaoran may still continue his training. All I'm asking is for someone to volunteer to come back to England with me. I don't want to face the wrath of both Arthur and Allistair Kirkland at the same time. It won't end will if those two work together on something. Actually, if all the Kirklands work together on something other than bullying Arthur... Especially if those Sytherins turn their gaze on the entire world. Considering what Arthur already did... That will not end well..." Now he looked really desperate, which confused Tomoyo, as she thought he was supposed to be the most powerful magician in the world. Why was he so afraid of two wizards who were younger than him?

"Even if I am more powerful than all of them combined and am older," Eriol answered Tomoyo's unasked questioned, "It's still scary to face those two in combat. I shudder to even think..."

Fujitaka came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Eriol-san," he said. "I'll go to England with you."

Eriol looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Futa!" he shouted, hugging the man. "Thank you!"

"Since you're going, Sakura and I might as well follow," Toya spoke up. Eriol stopped crying and looked at him. "What? I want to see her! Is that bad?"

"No," said Eriol, letting go of Fujitaka. "It's just, I was hoping that you and Sakura-san would come as well. This way, she could learn western magic and you, Fujitaka-san, Yue, Kaho-san, and Yukito-san would each teach a class."

Toya only stared at him. "So you had it all planed out and were only waiting for us to agreed hah? You Cheshier Cat. Fine!" Toya threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "You win!"

"EH? So we're moving?" questioned Sakura.

"No," said Nadeshiko. "We'll only be going to England for the school year and come back during break and summer."

"Oh." Sakura looked down, sad. "Than I won't be able to see Tomoyo-chan either..."

Tomoyo got up and went to sit beside Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll still see each other during breaks, and we could call to keep in contact," Tomoyo assured her.

"Actually," said Eriol. "The thing about British wizards is that they kind of do things the old fashion way... So you won't be able to call each other, but you well be able to send handwritten letters." Eriol quickly added when seeing the girls' faces. "However, there should be no need for you to separate."

"Eh?" both girls looked up.

"What do you mean, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol smiled and walked over to them. "I mean, both of you could come," he explained. "As I've said, the Daidouji are descendants of mine as well..." The children's eyes widened in realization. "Of course, if that is alright with you, Sonomi-san." He looked over to the sad Sonomi.

Sonomi nodded mindlessly. "Of course," she said. "It's not really my choice after all..."

Eriol smiled sadly at her. "Of course it is," he said. "You raised her as your daughter after all. You have to have some say in these things." Sonomi quickly looked up at him, her eyes calculating, and Eriol just smiled sweetly at her.

"Sonomi-chan," said Nadeshiko, coming over to hug her shoulders.

"I suppose I shouldn't be very surprised to find this out," said Sonomi, stilling looking at Eriol, almost as if searching for something from the look on his face, before looking to Tomoyo. "Your father was a strange man after all. Suddenly appearing like that..."

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Tomoyo questioned. "Are you saying that father was a magician? That I'm...?"

Sonomi smiled sadly back at her. "Yes," she replied in a soft tone. "He was, or rather I should say, _is_ a magician." Her eyes trailled up to Eriol's smiling face. "And you are probably one too."

Eriol continued to smile as everyone looked at him. "Since we've already come this far," he said, "I might as well finish it." Yukito stood up and moved to sit in Tomoyo's seat while Eriol took his.

"Finish what, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked while Syaoran and Meiling's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My family tree, of course," he replied. "I have already told you about my siblings, and the fact that I have a son and a grandson, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Have?" questioned Syaoran, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, have." Eriol nodded. "They are all still very much alive, which is sometimes annoying, but since we don't meet up often..." Eriol sighed. "Yes, they are very much alive. In fact, two of my children are in this very room with us right now." He looked off to the side. "Isn't that right, Toya?"

Everyone looked towards Toya for his replied and Toya looked unhappy about all of this, almost as if he didn't like the fact that he was related to Eriol, much less being his son, for that matter. For some reason, Tomoyo didn't like this and frowned at it.

"Nii-chan?" questioned Sakura. "What about nii-chan, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol only smiled at her oblivious face and Syaoran faced plumed himself on the forehead.

"Are you kidding me, Kinomoto!" shouted Meiling. "You didn't get what he," she pointed an accusing figure towards Eriol, "was implying at all?" Her face showed complete disbeilf. "Geez, just how-"

"Meiling," scowled a ticked off Yelan, and Meiling hurriedly sat down.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Hoe? What are you talking about, Meiling-chan?" Sakura was still confused.

"She means that I'm one of Eriol's children, Sakura," Toya explained. "His eldest in fact."

"EH?! NANI?! But that's impossible, you're my older brother-"

"You're an only child, Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko interrupted.

Sakura looked towards her. "Hoe?"

Nadeshiko smiled at her child's pureness. "I only gave birth to you and you alone, Sakura-chan." She looked to Eriol. "Nii-sama only asked me to look after Toya-kun for him for a while. I'll admit, I was quite surprised to see Toya-kun looking so lifeless the first time I saw him as a 6 year-old child. It was hard getting him to open up to us, ne anata?" She smiled at Fujitaka and he smiled back.

"Hai," he agreed. "It was."

"How come I never knew that Onii-chan was adopted into our family than?" asked Sakura. "I mean, shouldn't other people know about this as well?"

Everyone was surprised. For once, Sakura asked the right question and seemed to have a total grasp of the situation.

"Nani?" she asked, looking around at everyone's faces.

Fujitaka shook his head. "No, it's nothing... Memories can be tampered with, Sakura-san," he explained. "Eriol-san erased, or rather, suppressed Toya-san's memories and turned him back into a child to have us raise. Then he messed with the memories of others and made everyone believe that Toya-san was our son by birth."

"And Toya wasn't the only one I did that to," Eriol added in, looking straight at Tomoyo, causing her heartbeat to increase as she knew what was coming next. "I also did it to my two daughters as well."

"...D-daughter?" Tomoyo shattered out, her eyes weary of the situation, fearing the known, yet unknown.

Eriol smiled. "Yes, daughters. Toya's younger sisters. Though the younger one and her brother could be considered his half-sib-"

"I don't consider them my half-siblings," Toya rudely interrupted, his voice laced with anger. Eriol merely turn his gaze towards him. "We," Toya breathed out, "don't consider them our half-siblings."

"Hm," was the only sound that came out of Eriol's mouth. His gaze then turned back to the glass doors that led to the sunny backyard. "Of course you wouldn't," he continued, before closing his eyes and sighed. "After all, my second wife is the incarnation of my first."

"Onee-sama died?" Nadeshiko questioned, worried.

"It was during the Struggles..." Eriol whispered, and suddenly, the image of the dying woman flashed across Tomoyo's mind. She closed her eyes and tried to forget it. "But she's fine now," Eriol continued.

Toya let out a chuckle. "As fine as any Sleeping Beauty could be," he added. Eriol glared at him.

"Sleeping Beauty?" questioned Nadeshiko.

"She's currently in a coma right now," Eriol explained. "After giving birth to Chrono..."

"And whose fault was that that she ran away, I wonder?"

"We are not here to talk about your mother, Toya." Eriol finally turned to look at him. "Yes, I admit it was my fault she ran. I should've told her, I should've explained those things to her first instead of letting her find out for herself and then ran away thinking I didn't love her, but the woman she resembled. I was a coward for not wanting to face her, I'll admit, but we're not here to talk about her. We can have this arguments later, Toya."

Everyone stayed silent after the outbreak, taking everything Eriol had just said and letting it sink in. Eriol took a deep breath and ran his hand over his head in frustration.

Finally, Tomoyo decided to be brave and break this unpleasant atmosphere. "So you have four children than, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked with a kind smile on her face.

Eriol looked up and after a while, smiled back at her and Tomoyo could feel the strong atmosphere lifting with his change of mood.

"Yes," he replied. "Though I would love it very much to not hear you call me Hiiragizawa, D-. No. Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo's heart beat faster at this and Eriol weakly chuckled. "I feel like I'm in trouble when you call me that-"

"Well aren't you?" both Toya and Syaoran questioned at the same time, than glared at each other.

"After all," Eriol continued, deciding to ignore the two, "That is the only time you'd do it... And besides," he gazed off towards Toya, who was being held back by Yukito, telling him to calm down and not do anything ruthless while Yelan gave Syaoran a look that shut him up. "It's your last name too."

"Ay?"

"Hoe?"

Sonomi looked down.

Eriol took a deep breath and turned back to face Tomoyo. "Out of all my four children, Chrono, the youngest, is the only one whose memories I have not tampered with. I can't really... well, I could, but considering he is known as the Sorcerer of Time... It's a bit hard... My older three on the older hand..." His gaze shifted towards Toya, who had now calm down. "Toya, I left with Nadeshiko and Futa, my third child, I left with the Hyuuga Clan... and finally," he turned back to Tomoyo. "My second child, possibly the closest to me, I left with Daidouji Sonomi so that she could be close to her beloved cousin and her older brother. Just as she had wanted... Just as you had wanted, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as memories rushed back to her from behind the closed gate. She remembered now. Sitting in that room, he told her of his plans. He introduced her to the young Clow Reed and Yuuko. And most importantly, he asked her what she had wanted to do with her life after she had chased him to the End of the World just to keep him company.

She remembered Sonomi, crying because, not only had she lost her husband, but she also lost the child she didn't know she had been carrying. Tomoyo remembered Toya, Yukito, Kurogane, Soma, Chrono, the little brother she had raised, and his older sister, Hinata. She remembered everyone and everything that happened in the past. But most importantly, she remembered _her_.

Tears welled up in Tomoyo's eyes as she whispered, "Okaa-sama." She remembered back to the scene under the sakura tree.

Tomoyo then turned her gaze to Sonomi, who had her head down, and came to kneel in front of her. "Thank you," she said with a warm smile. "For everything." Sonomi looked at her and tears began to stream down her face. "Even though I'm not your daughter by blood, I would like to ask if it'd be possible for me to still call you mother and continue to be your daughter? Because to me, you are also my mother, and I'm sure my real mother won't mind it if I explain it to her." Eriol clinged a bit at that.

Sonomi looked at her for a moment, searching her the same way he'd been searching Eriol, before bringing Tomoyo into a hug. "Oh Tomoyo," she cried. "My sweet, lovely Tomoyo. Of course, you'll still be my daughter." She then looked at Eriol. "Thank you, thank you."

Eriol shrugged. "It's her choice," he said. "Even though I don't like admitting it, Tomoyo is already grown up and can make her own decisions."

"That is correct, father," agreed Tomoyo, coming out of the hug to look up at Eriol. "I can make my own decisions now, but I still would like to hear your opinion on some matters once in a while." She walked towards him to stand in front of him. For some reason, Eriol seem to look a bit guilty and uneasy when she said 'once in a while'. "Like for example, how are you going to get us into Hogwarts without problems and what subjects would the grown ups be teaching?" She leaned in to hug him and whispered into his ears, "Could you answer me that, father?"

Eriol hugged her back and let out a chuckle. The hug was brief and when she let go, Eriol spoke up. "To answer you're question," he said. "I should like to remind you that I was close friends with the late headmaster, and Alistair does have connections to the Magic Ministry, as will as Hogwarts, since it is in his land, but on Arthur's traff. I could always have him and Arthur pull some strings with their governments to get us in. Although Arthur has yet to go back into his magical side, despite going to Hogwarts during Harry Potter's years, he could still help us out, especially with the human side of things. He has a lot of influence on that, after all. Besides, we could always use the excuse of moving and having to change schools to our advantage if those guys won't cooperate, but considering it's their school and they asked for my help..."

"As for the subjects... since I already have Von on Alchemy and Gilbert would like to teach History of magic to pass the time and hide himself from the rest of the world when the time comes for him to disappearing... I was thinking Kaho for Divination, Futa for History of Magic until Gilbert comes to claim it, Yukito-san for Ancient Ruins, Ruby for charms, Toya for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and yes, Toya. I know." He hushed Toya with his words. "You'll be fine as long as you don't show them too much of your Dark magic."

"I wonder who taught me," Toya commented sarcastically.

"And I wonder why I did it," Eriol said back with the same sarcasm. "Oh that's right, to prevent you from blowing things out of proportion! It's not my fault that you continued to practice Dark Arts even after I left."

Toya looked like he was about to say something back, but then stopped when Tomoyo shot him a look. She then turned to their father said say, "You were saying, father?"

"Right," Eriol smiled sweetly at her. "Continuing where I left off... Let's see now, ah yes, Yue for Potions, Nadeshiko for Muggle Studies, and finally, I think I'll be teaching Transfiguration. That one has quite the rich history."

* * *

That night, Eriol looked up at the moon from his place behind the glass doors before moving to his desk and began to write:

_Dear Alistair and Arthur Kirkland_

_I hope both of you are reading this together and not trying to kill each other, because I'm only writing this once. Anywho, I have finally found you some teachers for Hogwarts, but there is a catch..._

Once finished, Eriol opened up a portal and sent Spinal off with his letters to the two Kirkland brothers, hoping everything would work out without him having to push too hard to get the results he wanted.

Once Spinal was off and the portal closed, Eriol went back to staring out at the moon.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this one. I hope you've all enjoyed it and don't find it too confusing to you.**

NOTE: THIS STORY TOOK PLACE IN 1999

**Also, if you don't recognize who Arthur Kirkland is, then look him up. He's really popular. You should also be able to find Gilbert with him. I plan to do a story on that one too, and it's lossy related to this one, and I may explain the reason why Arthur hates Eriol so much. Von came from Fullmetal Alchemist, ****Chrono is from Magical Girls Lyrical Nanoha and Minoru is from Chobits. Hyuuga Hinata, you should be able to recognize right away, but if not, google it. Kazune came from Kamichama Karin and Takachiho and Hyeon-Ma are from mangas. Hyeon-Ma from GoodLuck and Chiho form Shounin AR (I think that's how you spell it). **

**If you don't recognize any other characters mentioned, just ask and I'll try my best to explain how things turned out this way. NOTE that none of them were OC. Except maybe Alistair and definitely Xifeng. I Had to improve on that one. **


	5. Epilogue

**The last chapter to this story and an insight into the next story that is not Cardcaptor Sakura. **

**I hope this answers some questions, but if nothing is made clear, than please let me know.**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_October 2017_

Eriol leaned back in his chair and sighed. Being headmaster sure was hard. Perhaps he should not have chosen to be the teacher of Transfiguration after all.

Suddenly, Eriol stiffened in his seat and shifted his gaze towards the bookshelves on the side.

A dark figure emerged from it. It was a man who looked to be in his late teens or early 20s. He had black hair and eyes belonging to someone of Asian origin, and was wearing a black suit with two white lines at the end of the sleeves.

"Hello, elder brother," said the man, his black eyes now swirling demonic red with back slits in the middle.

"Chiho," said Eriol, a smile creeping up his face. "What brings you here, little brother?"

Takachiho's eyes narrowed. "You know what," he accused, walking closer to Eriol's desk and slamming his hands on it, his eyes swirling and causing the wind to blow in the room. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you do it?"

Eriol merely looked up at him with a blank face, almost as if asking him what he was talking about. Takachiho took out a silver gun from his suit and pointed it at Eriol's head. Eriol merely glanced at it before looking back at Takachino, his eyebrow raised and looking as if he'd been expecting it and was bored of the same old thing happening all the time.

"You know what's in that box and what would happen if it was opened, so why did you not let Arthur stop them?" he continued. "Do you want another war to ignite? Arthur already hates you enough for the last one!"

Eriol's eyes harden as he looked up at Takachiho. "Don't you think I know that?" he asked.

Takachiho took a step back from the intensity of Eriol's gaze. "T-than why..." he began, trying to compose himself and tucking his gun away into his suite. "Why did you send Tomoyo to suppress Arthur's powers and prevent the others from getting involved? Why?!" He slammed his hand down on Eriol's desk. "Just what are you planning now? Isn't it enough what you did eons ago? Wasn't it enough that you took the throne after killing father? Must you make this bloody as well?"

Eriol merely stared up at him before smiling. "You're growling, Chiho."

And indeed he was growling. Takachiho's eyes flashed and he held his brother up by the collar of his shirt. "Damn you, you Cherisher Cat. Every time I see you, I want to kill you." He let go of Eriol and Eriol straighten his cloths. "You better fix this Eriol," he growled out, before walking away into the darkness.

"Oh I well," Eriol whispered. "You needn't worry about it. Everything is going according to plan. Right, Kazune, Hyoen-Ma?" He turned to his right and out stepped two figures.

One was a male dressed in white and had blond hair and blue eyes. The other male was dressed in a blue suit with black undershirt, black dress shoes, and a black belt tied around his waist. He had black hair and eyes just like Takachiho.

"As expected of you, hyeong (older brother in Korean)," said Hyeon-Ma, a cheerful smile on his face. "You always know when we're coming." He skipped over to Eriol and hang on his arm.

Eriol smiled and patted his youngest brother's head. "You have something for me, Kazune?" he asked his second brother, looking at Kazune, who was walking towards him.

Kazune nodded and handed Eriol a stack of paper. "Reports on the on goings in Alphia," he said.

Eriol took a look at it and he frowned. "The Church has been very busy lately, haven't they?"

Kazune nodded, his arms crossed. "At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time before..."

Eriol nodded his head and put the papers showing the numbers of casualties and damages done down on the desk.

"Hyeong," said Hyeon-Ma. "If you want, I could always kil-"

"No, Hyeon-Ma," Eriol interrupted, petting him on the head to stop him. "You needn't do such a thing. I already corrupted you enough when I sent you and Chiho to kill all those politicians and nobles without your consent. You don't have to do those things for me anymore..."

"But I didn't mind it, hyeong!" Hyeon-Ma argued. "Besides, they were corrupted people anyways. And you said that we had to cut off the bad parts from the tree before they spread to the core. That's the reason you killed father and forcefully took the throne! If only Chiho-hyeong would understand that."

"It's no use," Eriol breathed out. "In Chiho's eyes, I will always be the bad guy who ignited the blood slather and separated our family."

"But our family was already unstable and it was you who kept us safe!" Hyeon-Ma argued. "You were the one covering up for us when Chiho-hyeong and I killed father's concubines. You were the one who saved the kingdom from ruins by the hands of our weak father and stopped the hunger of the people-"

"But I started the massacre," Eriol grimly stated.

Chiho opened his mouth to argue, but Kazune put a hand on his shoulders and shook his head, causing Chiho to close his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Eriol-hyeong," he apologized, bowing his head low, his eyes sad knowing he had brought up bad memories of the past that should've been forgotten.

"...It's fine," said Eriol, a small smile creeping up his face. "Besides, it's not as though anyone will ever let me forget about it." He laughed. Hyeon-Ma lowered his head some more.

Eriol sighed. "It seems I keep getting visitors tonight," he commented. "Everyone just love coming at such wee houses of the night, don't they?"

Kazune smiled. "Well we're not supposed to let the humans know about us after all," he reminded. "So of course we'd have to work at night, nii-san."

Eriol pouted at him before turning to the door, where another male emerged.

"Oh finally!" he shouted with glee. "Someone is using the door for once! Although," Eriol frowned, "I wish he'd have more manners than to stomp like that, even if this is his land."

The older looking man finally made it into the light of the room to show that he had blood red hair, fair skin, and green eyes like the land. He was dressed in a bright blue suite with a white shirt and black tie underneath. Kazune noted that by the looks of his muddied boots, he may as well have ran all the way from London.

"Hello Scotland," said Eriol happily. "What, may I ask, brings you here today? You usually don't come to Hogwarts much, even if it's on your land, and thus, your responsibility. You just love making the representative of the UK, your little brother, do everything, don't you?"

The personification of Scotland narrowed his eyes at the smiling headmaster. "Ye," he accused, quickly walking over to Eriol and holding him up by his shirt collar, his eyes blazing with anger. "Whit did ye dae tae mah bairn brither, ye sleekit moggie (What did you do to my baby brother, you Sly Cat)?"

Eriol tiled his head in confusion. "England?" he inquired. "What do you mean 'what did I do' to him?"

Scotland shook him. "Dornt ye 'whit dae ye pure techt' me (Don't you 'what do you mean' me)." He shook Eriol. Hyeon-Ma tried to stop him, but Kazune held him back by the back of his shit and shook his head, his eyebrows knotted together in a sign of stress.

"Coz ay ye, mah bairn brither is wailin' oan th' grin. Openly _wailin'_ in front ay his dratted **brothers**, an' cursin' 'at America's stupidity fur puttin' heem ben thes (Because of you, my baby brother is wailing on the ground. Openly _wailing_ in front of his dratted brothers, and cursing that America's stupidity for putting him through this)," Scotland explained.

"An' Ah ken 'at he doesnae aft dae somethin' loch thes unless someain drove heem tae it. An' th' only bodie Ah can hink ay is ye, th' talkin' moggie mah wee bairn brither keeps talkin' abit (And I know that he doesn't often do something like this unless someone drove him to it. And the only person I can think of is you, the talking cat my wee baby brother keeps talking about)!" He threw Eriol back into his seat. This time, both Hyeon-Ma and Kazune made a move, but Eriol held up a hand to stop them.

"If nae fur ye whisperin' things intae his heed, he woods nae hae turned it loch thes (If not for you whispering things into his head, he would not have turned out like this)!" Scotland continued as Eriol picked himself up.

"You talk as though it was me who threw him into the ocean just to be rid of him, and caused him to start the Great British Empire," Eriol whispered off to the side. "Though I suppose he did want to get away from the all rain... And I honestly don't blame him for that, but..."

Scotland slammed his hands down on the desk, bring Eriol's attention back to him, and stared right into Eriol's eyes. "Sae teel me (So tell me)," he growled out. "Afair Ah teel Ivan (Before I tell Ivan)." Both Kazune and Hyeon-Ma seemed to cling a little at the mention of the personification of mother Russia. Eriol only stared, not afraid of the threat of facing the wrath of the Republic of Russia for harming his beloved brother-in-law. "Whit did ye dae tae mah bairn brither (What did you do to my baby brother)?"

Eriol took a deep breath before saying, "I thought you didn't care what happened to England, or the United Kingdom if we want to go for his official name, Scotland."

"Ah dornt (I don't)," he answered. "Scootlund doesnae caur whit Englain diz, whit Albion did, ur whit become ay heem. But Ah, Alistair Kirklain (Scotland doesn't care what England does, what Albion (another name for England/Britain, often referring to ancient or historical times) did, or what becomes of him. But I, Alistair Kirkland)..."

Eriol looked up at him with calculating eyes of satisfaction and big smile on his face.

"... Caur fur wee Arthur (Care for little Arthur)," he finished. "Ahh god damn it! Ye gart me say it, ye lift moggie (You made me say it, you sly cat)!"

"Well, it seems you _do_ love him after all," said Eriol, looking down at his desk to cheek for many bumps from being hit on twice by two powerful beings. "But then again, you did raise him. If only you could show him that instead of pushing him away..."

"It's nae loch Ah hud much ay a choice (It's not like I had much of a choice)," muttered Scotland, his eyes staring out the window and into his land.

"Yes," agreed Eriol, also looking out the window. "But if you hadn't pushed him so, he won't have conquered more than half the world and became such a great world influence and power, I suppose."

Scotland chuckled. "Loch ye didne dae anythin' either (Like you didn't do anything either)," he said. "Followin' mah bairn brither aroond, disguised as a talkin' moggie an' teachin' heem things. 'En, ye drove heem up th' dyke wi' aw yer secrets an' mysteries. Efter 'at, ye be leadin' heem tae seelin' his sool an' loyalty tae ye afair finally, ye ignited th' Sassenach Civil Wars (Following my baby brother around, disguised as a talking black cat and teaching him things. Then, you drove him up the wall with all your secrets and mysteries. After that, you lead him to selling his soul and loyalty to you before finally igniting the English Civil Wars)!" Alistair's eyes sparked as he leaned down to look Eriol in the eyes, a smile on his face. "Nae ferlie he hates ye. Ah still gotta thenk ye fur 'at wee trooble aw in a body year, thocht (No wonder he hates you. I still have to thank you for that little trouble all in one year, though)." He made a fist with his hand, tempted to hit Eriol for the pain of the two civil wars happening in one year.

Eriol merely smiled back innocently and Alistair moved back to standing straight. He sighed and shook his head.

"If only Ah dornt hate ye tay (If only I don't hate you too)," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at Eriol. "Than mebbe we coold've bin stoatin friends an' bully wee Artie together (Than maybe we could've been great friends and bully little Artie together)." His eyes trialled off to the side to see the other two retreating back at Eriol's command.

Eriol laughed and waved his hand to tell his two brothers to leave. The two bowed before walking backwards and disappearing into the darkness.

"If that was the case," said Eriol. "Than Arthur would break for sure." Alistair laughed. "As for what I did," this got Alistair to stop laughing and looking at Eriol with all seriousness.

Eriol sighed and walked around his desk to look out the window. "You needn't worry about it," he assured, turning back to Alistair with a serious look on his face. "I only released some of Arthur's sealed up powers. And you know what happens when too much comes back all at once. Especially considering his correct condition..." Eriol sighed. "But I also placed a very heavy burden on him. So heavy that you can even call it a curse if you'd like... After all, Arthur cannot tell them, nor could he let them know before time is called.

"But you needn't worry," he smiled. "Everything will be find. Everything will go back to the way they once were."

"Gang back?" questioned Alistair. "Ye dornt pure techt (You don't mean)-..."

Eriol craned his head back to look at the blue moon overhead. "The Church has been very active lately." He looked at Alistair. "It was only a matter of time before they find us, find out about us and come for us. Before that happens," he walked towards Alistair and stared him in the eye. Alistair moved back from the intensity of it all, "we must be ready."

Eriol turned and walked back to his chair. "And if that means opening the Gate of Inferno to unlocking the memories of the others, no matter what it takes, I will do it. Even without his orders..." He looked up towards the painting of a smiling woman with black hair and purple eyes, holding a peony flower in her hands. "In order to protect what she loves... What they all love and sacrificed their lives for." He turned back to Alistair. "Well you help me, Alistair? Help me protect this family of ours? Well you help us?"

Alistair stared at Eriol for a moment before going down on one knee and bowing to Eriol. Ay Coorse, Laird Eriol (Of course, Lord Eriol)," he replied with all seriousness before looking up with a smile on his face. "Efter aw, Ah was awreddy in thes when Ah got myself, an' mah fowk involved wi' ye troaps. Ah cannae back it efter comin' thes far, noo can Ah? Besides (After all, I was already in this when I got myself, and my family, involved with you guys. I can't back out after coming this far, now can I? Besides)," he shrugged, "Ah still hae tae gie mah sool back (I still have to get my soul back)."

Eriol laughed wholeheartedly at that. "Than let us hope to have a great Halloween this year." He held out a glass of whitish yellow liquid to Alistair, who smiled widely, his eyes gleaming, and stood up, taking the glass with all happiness. Then, both men processed to drink from their cup, together under the moonlight.

* * *

Arthur walked down the dark steps leading down to his basement, all the while holding his chest and sweating from the overwhelming power that was his.

"Curse that America," he cursed. "And to bloody hell with that Cherisher Cat for this... Ack," he growled out in pain. "Tch, that Alistair. Not back yet... Probably drinking rum with that Cat and having bloody merry time laughing at my expense, no drought... Ahh, curse this pain... Curse that little git for wanting freedom. No wonder he's the bloody United States of bloody America. Why Alfred, why...?" Tears welled up in his eyes as Arthur pushed forward into the darkness with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Onii-chan," shouted Tomoyo, running towards Toya and the others standing in the middle of the room with the 3-dimensional picture of the spiral in the center.

"Tomoyo," smiled Toya. "How was your visit to Arthur's house?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I think Luna and I may have left him bleeding on the ground, but it's alright," she brushed it off. "He's an immortal and one of us, after all. He'll survive."

"Speaking of which," spoke up another male voice. Tomoyo looked past Toya and Yukito to see a man standing next to a child, both having back hair and eyes with the child also wearing glasses and messing with his tablet. "Where is Luna?"

"Chrono-kun, Minoru-chan," greeted Tomoyo, skipping over to them. "Luna-chan went to Italy with Blaise-kun and Theo-kun."

"Oh," said Toya, his eyebrow raised. "And how did Draco take that?"

"Hmm, he wasn't very happy about it, but Oto-sama sent him to Germany with Elvin-kun."

"Ahh, his love rivals," smile Yukito.

"Not really," said Chrono. "Considering that demon has eyes on someone else and not Luna."

"That poor innocent soul," said Minoru. "Falling pray to uncle Elvin and becoming his witch instead of staying the saint that she was..."

"Chrono, how's everything been," asked a new voice as Takachiho walked into the room.

"Hello uncle Chiho," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo," said Takachiho, a warm smile on his face. "How was your trip to Arthur's house?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Fine, thank you," she replied.

Takachiho nodded his head before looking at the spiral again. "How are the Church doing?"

"They're advancing," answered Minoru, his eyes still on his tablet. "At this rate, the Witch Hunt will start again..."

"And it'll be worse than the last one," said Toya, his eyes hardening as he looked at the spiral.

* * *

**THE END**

**Sorry if I don't have the accent correctly. I'm not British or Scottish.**

**If you want to know what happens next, look forward to _In Search For Freedom_ a Hetalia fic that I'm currently working on and well be updating soon, hopefully. It's a kind of sequel to this, or at lest refers to some things from this chapter. While another story I plan to write (but haven't started), also a Hetalia fic, but Xover with Harry Potter, refers to what happened at Hogwarts and the Kirkland family. **


End file.
